Kurayami no hon
by Yami no Deshi
Summary: Cada mil años... un libro se manifiesta y toma posesión de un inocente... Los personajes de Gundam no me pertenecen...
1. Es sólo el comienzo

Capítulo 1°

Es sólo el comienzo

En el pabellón de las hierbas fragantes del palacio Barton, un joven rubio de ojos aqua e infinita dulzura era atraído por un libro. Fue a tomar del estante de los textos antiguos un libro sagrado y encontró en su lugar uno negro, forrado con piel de murciélago; al tocarlo sintió una mezcla perturbadora de sentimientos y...

-Ya sé, la respuesta debe estar en el libro del "Templo de la montaña"- pensó en voz alta.

-Es tarde ya, iré a buscarlo y luego me retiro a mis aposentos. Y ese libro, ¿Qué extraño?, pero si ahí había otro.

Estiró su mano para tomarlo y sintió una enorme cantidad de sentimientos confusos y oscuros se apoderaban de él, la vista se le nubló y se desmayó cayendo en la oscuridad...

Un joven de largos cabellos castaños trenzados y ojos de extraño color violeta, se dirigía hacia el mismo lugar en que se hallaba Quatre desmayado.

-Quatre, Quatre.

Entró en la biblioteca, sin dejar de llamarlo.

-¿Pero si tendría que estar aquí? Las velas están encendidas, sus papeles en el escritorio, el tintero destapado y su pluma aun con tinta fresca.

Continuó caminando enfrascado en sus pensamientos, un haz de luna que entra por la ventana, le llama la atención y se acerca a ella.

-¡Hay luna llena hoy, ¡que bonita luna roja...!

La mira y con una mano se rasca la cabeza, sigue buscando a Quatre.

-¡Luna ro... ja! Quatre, Quatre...

Al darse cuenta se sobresalta, camina un poco más y se dirige a las estanterías traseras de la biblioteca, escucha un quejido.

-¡Quatre!

Está en el piso, delante de la estantería de libros antiguos.

Se acerca a él y le da vuelta, está pálido y frío; con su mano levanta su cabeza, siente su respiración agitada.

Le pasa su brazo debajo de las rodillas y lo alza, se para y sus ojos quedan a la altura de la estantería

-¿Y ese libro?

Siente mucho frío y una ráfaga de viento hace que cierre sus ojos, se le eriza la piel, un escalofrío le sacude el cuerpo, lo abraza con fuerza y al abrir los ojos el libro extraño desapareció, es más vió el libro del "Templo de la montaña" en su lugar.

-¡Pero ese libro estaba aquí!- debo llevarlo a su habitación, salgo de la biblioteca y me dirijo a los aposentos.

Mientras Duo, lleva a su amigo a los dormitorios un par de ojos siniestros observan la escena y sonríe preguntándose.

-¿En cuánto tiempo más hermosa criatura rubia tu corazón puro se corromperá?

Suspira. El acólito extendió sus alas oscuras y brillantes. Aleteó y salió volando por la ventana de la biblioteca.

Se unió a un grupo de murciélagos que pasaba.

-Criaturas de la noche dijo y sonrió - pensar que por una pequeña pugna por el poder del universo nuestro hermano mayor se peleó con nuestro padre y nos condenaron a permanecer en esta forma- Darkness se separó de la bandada y se dirigió hacia el monte Hiei, al pie del monte sobre una saliente se encontraba el Templo de la montaña. Se posó en uno de los árboles cercanos al edificio.

En un balcón del edificio una joven de cabellos negros y un mechón blanco en la frente. Apoyada sobre la baranda observaba la luna, a su alrededor un aura blanca le daba una aspecto casi angelical.

-¿Qué frío, me siento observada?

Miró hacia el monte y allí arriba de unos árboles.

-¿Qué haces aquí, qué buscas? ¡Quieta Moonlight! le dijo a la gata siamesa, a quien se le erizaron los pelos del lomo.

-No nos hará daño, por lo menos está noche.

Voló hasta el balcón, se posó en la baranda y de ahí al piso.

-Gatsu ¿Qué gusto verte? ¡no perdiste nada!

-No seas cínico, Darkness. ¿Dónde está el libro?

Dijo sin dejar de mirar a esos ojos negros y profundos, donde brillaba la maldad regocijada.

-Sabes que te quiero hermanita- dijo con malicia.

-Eres un pervertido, no me mires así y lo de quererme lo dudo. Ten cuidado está vez puedes perder el ala.- le sonrió.

Un haz de luz se posó en el balcón detrás de Darkness y este se estremeció y giró sobre sí mismo. Se miraron el acólito y el ángel rubio de ojos celestes (NA: más lindo que Milliardo, si es que lo puede haber).

-Y a ti quién te llamó, Gabriel. -Dijo molesto.- - Cada vez que aparece no salgo muy bien parado -pensó.-

-Vine a entregarle algo a Gatsu y darle un mensaje. Y a ti que te trae por aquí, pequeño demonio ¿quieres perder un ala? -y sonrió sin sacarle los ojos de encima.-

-Lo de demonio está bien pero lo de pequeño está demás -contestó molesto.– -No me subestimes, arcángel. -mirándola a Gatsu, quien los miraba molesta- -Mejor me voy, nuestra hermanita querrá hablar contigo. -Desplegó sus alas, aleteó y se marchó.-

-A que viniste Gabriel, tu visita no es de muy buen augurio- dijo con preocupación y sin dejar de mirar a Darkness que se alejaba.-

Con una rodilla en tierra Gabriel sacó de su cinto una katana que brillaba en la oscuridad y se la tendió a Gatsu. Esta erizándosele la piel la tomó y se inclinó en señal de respeto hacia su compañero- Es la katana "Sora no Hikari", te la manda nuestro padre y el mensaje es el siguiente...- Suspiró y dijo– -En el momento justo sabrás que hacer, confío en ti hija, cuídate.- -Se paró, la abrazó y sintió toda su preocupación.-

-Es un momento difícil, Gabriel. El libro desapareció está tarde y todavía no sé quién fue que violó los sellos, ni donde está ese maldito libro ni quién es el elegido. -suspiró sin dejar de abrazarlo, su abrazo era reconfortante hacía que su aura brillara..-

-Tu misión terminará pronto, Gatsu confiamos en ti. -estrechando su abrazo.– -Te amamos y siempre estaré cerca protegiéndote.-

-Lo sé, pero Darkness siempre me sigue y vigila. Hace tiempo que no me ataca. -suspiré– y encima hoy la luna enrojeció, el libro es el comienzo, Gabriel. Tu lo sabes y es muy peligroso.-

-Tengo que dejarte, estaré cerca. Cuídate. -Acotando– -Te amo. -Se separó de ella con pesar, la miró y partió.

-Adiós, querido hermano. Dejó que se fuera, lo vio extender sus alas y partió convertido en un haz de luz hacia el cielo infinito.- Eres como una estrella, siempre brillando en la noche, protectivamente omnipresente. -Cerró sus ojos y pensó– -Debo analizar los signos.

Giró y entró, Moonlight la siguió ronroneando, parecía una gatita indefensa- Mundo extraño y de extrañas criaturas -pensó.-

Bajo la misma luna que había vuelto a su estado de blancura natural... en el castillo Barton. Un joven rubio en su cama es cuidado por el Príncipe Barton y su amigo Duo, estos conversan.

-Vuelve a contarme lo que pasó- sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Duo y sin soltarle la mano a su adorado niño del desierto, la apretó más mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-Es la enésima vez que te lo cuento. -Suspiró y se rascó la nuca– -Está bien, déjame ver.- pensó y dijo- ¡Ya!, iba caminando hacia la biblioteca, entré y él no estaba... pero sus cosas si, sobre el escritorio. Algo me llamó la atención y además me sentí observado, pero no vi a nadie...- mientras lo miraba al príncipe de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, acariciando la frente de Quatre y tomándole la mano. Suspiró y sin querer recordó a Heero.

-¿Qué te llamó la atención? ¡Duo! Es importante, piensa...- preguntó molesto.- Eres tan despistado. ¿En que estás pensando?- vió en sus ojos un dejo de tristeza.

-Ya lo recordé, la luna estaba roja. Después de encontrarlo tirado en el piso frente a la estantería de libros antiguos.- sintió un escalofrío solo al recordar y agregó- Cuando me acerqué a Quatre, este se quejaba, estaba frío y temblaba. Lo levanté y al pararme, vi un libro extraño, sentí una ráfaga de viento frío. Lo abracé más fuerte y cerré mis ojos, al abrirlos en lugar de ese libro estaba el del "Tem...plo de la mon...taña".- Frunciendo el ceño y se tomándose la barbilla.

-¡Lo del libro no me lo contaste! Y la luna la vi- dijo sin sacarle los ojos de encima, sintió que los dedos se movían en su mano- Quatre -dijo bajando la vista y lo vio sonreír, muy lentamente abrió sus ojos aqua y miró a Trowa. Sintió como su corazón se agitaba y respiró profundamente.

-¿Qué me pasó y por qué estás aquí Trowa? ¿Pasó algo en el castillo?- Me dolía la cabeza y no recordaba nada, sentí su mano apretando la mía, eso me calmó. Su cercanía no sólo tranquilizaba mi espíritu sino que inquietaba mi corazón. Sin dejar de mirar sus ojos verdes que desde lo profundo de su ser me llamaban sin palabras solamente con sentimientos. Traté de sentarme y al hacerlo, no pude evitar llevarme la mano a la frente y cerrar los ojos, me mareaba- Trowa- dije sollozando con angustia, sentí su abrazo y me hundí en la oscuridad.

-¿Qué le pasa? Está pálido y ni siquiera notó mi presencia- dijo Duo mirándolos.-

El príncipe lo abrazó fuerte, lo sentía angustiado y se durmió en sus brazos. Lo miró a Duo que los observaba preocupado. En sus ojos violetas había un dejo de tristeza, preocupación e intriga.- Me quedaré a su lado está noche, siento que cuando amanezca se tranquilizará.-

-Iré al templo. -Dijo el trenzado caminando hacia la puerta dándoles la espalda.-

-Cuando amanezca y no vayas por el bosque Sakura.- Sin dejar de mirarlo y acotó– -Wufei y Heero llegan del frente al amanecer. Será mejor que te acompañen.–

-¿Cuándo supiste que volvían?- preguntó molesto- -Y no me dijiste nada. -lo miró serio y con ira.-

-El halcón de Heero llegó con un mensaje está mañana. Tu y Quatre estaban entrenando y luego me olvidé. Además no paras de hablar, haces que todo el mundo se olvide de lo que tiene que decirte, Duo.- Vio tristeza y alegría en su rostro, era tan lindo verlo sonreír que sonrió también.

-¿A qué viene Heero? Que yo sepa se va a casar con Relena- no pudo evitar decir esto con ira, desilusión y dolor.-

-No sabía que se iba a casar con Relena, no tendrías que guiarte por las habladurías de la gente, Duo.- mirándolo seriamente, sonrió. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y dijo- -¿Por qué no hablas con él?

-Está bien, Trowa y no lo dejes solo a Quatre. Por favor.- dijo con desgano y salió, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.-

Vió salir a Duo y pensó -va a ir sin que lo acompañen, es muy terco Shinigami.- Miró a su hermoso ángel, lo sintió más tranquilo, se recosté a su lado y al sentir su calor se durmió.

Caminó por el pasillo hacia su habitación, no podía dejar de pensar en Heero. -¿Qué extraño que Tro... no lo sepa? ¿Y esas cartas que recibí? No puedo esperar voy a ir al Templo. Tengo que hablar con Gatsu.- entró en su habitación, se cambió, se colocó la armadura samurái que le regaló Gatsu, cruzó las dos katanas en su espalda, se ató la capa negra y se dirigió a las caballerizas.

Al entrar a las cuadras, caminó por el pasillo dirigiéndose al establo de su caballo. Este al verlo se paró relinchándole- ¡Shh! No relinches y has silencio. Qué vas a despertar a todo el mundo.- Sonrió enternecido, le producía un regocijo muy profundo que su caballo se alegrara de verle.- Tenemos que ir al Templo, Shinigami. -Tomó la cabezada y se la puso, luego el mandil en el lomo y la montura sobre este bien encajado en la cruz. Cinchó primero flojo, lo hizo dar unos pasos por el pasillo y terminó de cincharlo. Bajó los estribos y montó. Salió al paso de las cuadras del castillo, en él sólo eran alojados nuestros caballos. Pasó las puertas del patio interno y comenzó a trotar.

Los guardias le abrieron las puertas de la fortaleza Barton, al salir era la hora del crepúsculo, la luna ya estaba baja en el horizonte. La miró y al verla blanca, pensó en voz alta -¡Qué luna hermosa! Pensar que escondes secretos y tal vez al haberte enrojecido nos estés avisando de algo... debo partir

–Vamos Shinigami, que tu y yo no tememos a la muerte. -lo dijo y tomó hacia la izquierda- Sí, ya sé no debemos ir por aquí pero sino lo hacemos tardaremos mucho más en llegar- se paró en los estribos, apretó las pantorrillas y con buen contacto en la riendas, partieron.

Mientras Duo galopaba hacia el Templo de la montaña. Darkness había escuchado la conversación de este con Trowa, esperó a que el jinete trenzado partiera y lo siguió- Esto va a ser interesante. -y sonrió malévolamente.-

El acólito volaba pesadamente todavía no se había podido recuperar de aquella batalla histórica en la que Akari casi le corta el ala izquierda. Y ese dolor le traía recuerdos y más dolor pero no a nivel físico sino sentimental. ¿Cómo se había enamorado de aquel arcángel de cabello blanco con un mechón negro en la frente de ojos celestes?

–Diablos, debo concentrarme sino lo perderé, ahí está. Sigue cabalgando.

Dos acólitos más se le unieron a Darkness- ¿Y ustedes qué quieren? -preguntó molesto y pensó- estos dos son peligrosos no quisiera estar en la piel de Duo. Gatsu me va pulverizar si le pasa algo.

-Sólo queremos divertirnos un poco, Darkness. -Sonrió Ankoku Yume, un demonio de poderes menores que no dejaba de ser mortal y su compañero Muerte Negra babeándose agregó- ¡Una fiesta privada no vendría mal, no! Es hermoso ese jinete.- dijo señalando a Duo

-¿Cuál jinete?- Dijo el hermoso acólito que a pesar de su condición no había perdido su belleza tratando de distraer a los otros dos. Los cuales lo miraron con odio.- Mejor me callo -dijo para sí, Darkness.

Duo seguía su camino sin percatarse de aquella presencia maligna y maléfica. Llegó hasta el borde de la meseta y comenzó a descender, era bastante empinada por lo que tenía que bajar en diagonal y recostado sobre el anca de Shinigami.

-Vamos, que todo está bien- -le dijo a Shinigami y agregó- -¿qué inquieto que estas?- -Tenemos que llegar al bosque Sakura, límite con el Principado Barton y las tierras sagradas del Templo -pensó- -Y esa niebla allí a bajo. Pero si estaba despejado ¿Qué espesa, no se ve nada?- Llegó al llano lindante con el bosque y esa bruma se espesaba más.- Espero poder encontrar la entrada correcta. -Se le erizaba la piel y había algo extraño en el ambiente que no les gustaba pues Shinigami estaba muy nervioso, le costaba mucho trabajo hacerlo avanzar.

Entraron al bosque por la entrada del medio pero se equivocó.- ¿Cómo no la vi?

-Después de violarlo lo van a matar. -Pensó el hermoso acólito mientras miraba a sus compañeros- -¿Qué puedo hacer? Ya sé, Gabriel. Espero que funcione si pienso mucho en él tal vez aparezca. -Los veía muy concentrados en su víctima.-

-Bajemos aquí- dijo Ankoku Yume.

Descendieron en uno de los pasajes del laberinto cerca de donde habían entrado Duo y Shinigami. Mientras el jinete trenzado y su caballo iban al trote por uno de los pasajes Ankoku Yume y Muerte Negra por el contiguo del lado izquierdo. Y Darkness a la par de Duo del lado derecho lejos de esos demonios, uno apestaba a cadáver y el otro parecía un poco ido de la realidad.

En una de las vueltas en donde los pasajes del laberinto se cruzaban con la pared y era necesario doblar hacia la izquierda se cruzó Muerte Negra en el camino del jinete trenzado. Su caballo reacciono parándose en sus patas y manoteando lo que hizo que un Duo despistado y mal equilibrado cayera de espaldas.

-Vamos Shinigami avanza, tenemos que encontrar la salida. -Le dijo-

Mientras la niebla impedía que viera más allá de un metro de distancia, cuando vio que de la nada salía un hombre extraño, realmente feo y maloliente. Shinigami más que asustado parecía furioso, relinchaba y sus orejas estaban tiradas hacia atrás. En un momento se paró en sus patas y al hacerlo se desestabilizó. Cayó sobre su espalda y rodó sobre su anca. Cayendo con una rodilla en el piso. Con sus manos tomó las katanas que tenía cruzadas en su espalda y corrió hacía ese hombre vestido de negro. Se detuvo y esperó que se le acercara.

Detrás de este salió otro hombre vestido de la misma forma e igualmente horrible.

-Muerte, ¿por qué no invitas a tu amiguito a la fiesta que vamos a hacer?- dijo Yume mirando libidinosamente al jinete trenzado.

-Este juguete es mío, primero lo uso y luego has tu lo que quieras, Yume- contestó molesto y sin dejar de mirar a ese chico hermosamente peligroso.

Duo no dejó de mirarlos diciendo- De que hablan, par de criaturas infectas. Si no van a pelear dejen libre el camino que tengo cosas que hacer... -molesto y quieto, seguía esperando a que se movieran y atacaran.

Él primero avanzó lentamente hacia él y el segundo se abrió hacia su izquierda tratando de llegar a su costado. Retrocedió lentamente.

Shinigami se abalanzó sobre el segundo que lo esquivó con mucha rapidez. Muerte en un descuido de Duo se acercó demasiado, el espadachín trenzado trató de clavarle la katana derecha en el corazón pero con increíble rapidez esquivó la estocada. Se agachó y tomó una vara larga de ligustro del piso.

Con la vara trataba de golpearme, era muy rápido y me costaba trabajo lograr acercarme y evitar al mismo tiempo que no me tocara con su arma. Giraba y esquivaba mis estocadas. En un momento logré partirle al medio el palo, haciendo dos armas en vez de una. Nunca había visto tanta agilidad. Se me acercó y con el palo de su mano derecha logró golpear mi katana y al esquivarla, me golpeó con su otra mano mi costado derecho - ¡Ah!- grité. Este reía y al momento de cansarse de jugar, desenvainó una espada negra y extraña. Seguimos esgrimiendo, mientras mi caballo no dejaba que lo atrapara el otro hombre.

Mi contrincante no dejaba de atacarme y tratar de desarmarme. Yo no dejaba de defenderme, en un momento logré herirlo en un costado pero parecía que no le dolía en lo más mínimo.

-Maldito niño deja ya de defenderte, me estás dando mucho trabajo.- dijo molesto mirándolo y riéndose, se divertía, sentía su adrenalina pero no percibía su miedo.- No me temes, humano desgraciado.

-Yo no le temo a la muerte maldito demonio y menos a ti, esperas que me arrodille y suplique. Más vale muerto. -Me hizo reír el desgraciado, seguí defendiéndome. Me estaba cansando pero no aflojaba.

-Eres terco pequeño estúpido- dijo cada vez más molesto, le daba trabajo el espadachín trenzado al demonio pestilente.-

-Duo Maxwell, me llamo sabandija rastrera. -Tratando de desarmarlo empezó a avanzar y con mucha fuerza seguía con sus estocadas. El acólito con un movimiento muy rápido logró sacarle la katana de la mano derecha, he hizo que retrocediera. El espadachín trenzado tomó con las dos manos la katana que le quedaba y siguió esgrimiendo. El acólito se agacho rápidamente y tomó un poco de tierra y se la arrojó a Duo a los ojos.

–Eso es trampa- Dijo Duo tratando de limpiarse los ojos con una mano y sosteniendo la espada con la otra.

-¡Oh, que lástima no puedes ver! ¡lloras! ¡Estás triste! Y que esperabas juguetito humano, es mi especialidad- contestó el acólito sonriendo-

El espadachín trenzado dijo- ¿Es una de tus virtudes criatura horriblemente obscena? ¡O solamente quieres lucirte! Pues lo estas haciendo mal.

-¡No! Me gusta jugar y hacer gritar a mis víctimas, mi lindo juguetito. Es parte de mi sexapeel, no sabes lo que puedo llegar a hacer contigo.

-No lo sé ni me importa vomito del diablo.- dijo Duo riéndose y empezando a ver. Se adelantó y logró enterrarle la katana en el brazo. El demonio solo sonrió y contestó -Ya te diste cuenta de donde vengo que perspicaz que eres.

El espadachín trenzado dijo- Simple deducción además apestas tendrías que bañarte de vez en cuando gusarapo.

-Tus floreos intelectuales me sorprenden denotan algo de inteligencia.- El acólito aprovechó que Duo no veía bien para agacharse y darle una estocada en el costado le clavó la espada sin enterrarla mucho sólo para lastimarlo -¡Ah!- se quejó el trenzado apoyándose con una rodilla en el piso sin soltar la espada y tratando de defenderse entonces Muerte de un golpe lo desarmó y su katana se clavó en el piso cerca de ellos.

Duo se sostenía el costado pues el dolor era insoportable. El acólito se le acercó y lo tomó de la nuca, sacó una daga y se la clavó. El trenzado cayó al piso sosteniéndose el abdomen y respirando con dificultad. Muerte lo tomó de la trenza he hizo que quedara frente a él.

-Ya te tengo Duo Maxwell -lo golpeó una y otra vez, le arrancó la armadura y desgarró su camisa. Como disfrutaba verlo sangrar pero Duo no suplicaba ni lloraba. Lo tiró al piso con fuerza.

Cayó, sintiéndose muy mal le dolía todo el cuerpo y sentía frío, la piel de su vientre estaba llena de sangre. Pero llegó a preguntar - ¿Y tu qué eres? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Todavía conciente, eso me gusta y encima preguntas. Soy lo que tu dijiste hace un rato, un demonio y me llamo Muerte Negra- dijo sonriendo y se acercó, le tiró agua en los ojos de una cantimplora que traía Duo y lo miró a esos hermosos ojos violetas enrojecidos por la irritación producida por la tierra. A pesar de que le caían lágrimas estas no eran de miedo o tristeza su mirada tenía un brillo muy particular, de ira.

El acólito lo tiró de nuevo al piso, lo obligó a estirarse y se acostó sobre él, quiso besarlo, él ladeó su cabeza entonces besó su cuello con desesperación y deseo enfermizo. Trató de desgarrar sus pantalones sin importarle la sangre que salía de las heridas de Duo.

El trenzado recordó la daga "Sora no hikari" que Gatsu le había obsequiado luego de la batalla del Valle de la Luna, la tenía en la bota la tomó con dificultad, con la mano izquierda mientras ese ser maloliente le hablaba con arrogancia. Cuando le besaba el cuello Duo dijo -Muerte, muérete -y se la clavó.

El acólito se retorció con ella clavada en el costado y cayó al lado del trenzado- Es la daga Sora no hikari, no puede ser- gritó.

Se desvaneció y Sora no hikari brillaba con luz propia en la oscuridad. La niebla comenzó a disiparse.

Me sentía fatal, había perdido mucha sangre y no podía moverme. Jadeaba, me ardía cada vez más y el dolor era insoportable. Miré buscando a mi caballo que luchaba por tratar de zafarse del otro hombre que lo tenía agarrado de una rienda.

Me hundí en un abismo oscuro...

...veo tus ojos que me miran con el azul profundo de la noche entrando al crepúsculo y me hundo en la oscuridad...

...siento tu piel que estremece la mía y con cada latido de tu corazón el mío palpita dándole la vida, que la vida misma le está negando y aquellos ángeles oscuros quieren poseer...

...Heero no me abandones te estoy llamando desde este lecho de muerte, no te puedo olvidar...

Continuará...


	2. La Plegaria De Heero

Salvedad los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, lo digo con tristeza .

Aclaraciones:

-Línea completa separación de escenas

-Línea incompleta cambio dentro de la escena o personajes expresándose en primera persona.

-Flash Back-

-Fin de Flash Back-

-Sueño-

-Fin de sueño-

-Ensueño-

-Fin de ensueño-

Capítulo 2°

La Plegaria De Heero

Después de que Duo cayera de la montura, Shinigami comenzó a ver alas negras en las espaldas de esos hombres.

Al ver como su amo era atacado, por ese hombre horrible con alas, y el otro alado trataba de agarrarle las riendas, no dejando que se acercara para defenderlo. Relinchaba y bufaba desesperado. Yume logró alcanzar la rienda izquierda, y de ahí en más no lo soltó, aunque el caballo trataba de patearlo y morderlo...

El crepúsculo comenzaba a dar paso al amanecer, la luna ya ocultándose, se llevaba su secreto, esperando a que el libro, se materializara nuevamente...

Dos jinetes con sus capas al viento se acercaban a la fortaleza Barton, a toda velocidad. El jinete de cabello castaño y ojos azul cobalto,llevaba el escudo Sakura en el peto de su armadura, símbolo de su país Cipango. Y el guerrero de cabello negro trenzado y ojos oscuros rasgados, llevaba el escudo Lizhi, también en el peto de su armadura, símbolo de su tierra Catay. Elegidos desde niños para servir al Principado de Barton, cuyo ejército tenía la obligación de proteger las tierras sagradas del Monte Hiei. Habían sido educados por sus preceptores en el Templo de la Montaña, junto al Príncipe Trowa, los Consejeros Quatre y Duo Maxwell, y las sacerdotisas Gatsu, Hilde y Catherine...

Llegando a las puertas del castillo, el samurái Heero Yuy ve alejarse a un jinete trenzado hacia el lado sur de la fortaleza.  
Lo reconoció, no dijo nada y pensó- ¿A dónde vas Duo tan temprano y solo?- Esto último le pareció muy extraño, porque siempre estaba acompañado de Quatre.

Entraron y se dirigieron a las caballerizas, entregaron a Nataku y Zero, a los caballerizos, y fueron a dar su parte de la campaña en el frente contra el Principado de Oz, al Príncipe Trowa. Fueron al despacho del Príncipe, y uno de los sirvientes les dijo- Su excelencia está con el Consejero Quatre, ordenó que apenas ustedes lleguen vayan a verlo- los guerreros se miraron extrañados.

-Gracias- dijo Wufei, Chang el guerrero catayo, y miró a Heero. Se dirigieron a los aposentos de Quatre. Al llegar en la puerta estaba Rashid, el sirviente personal del niño del desierto, este los hizo pasar.

-Buenos días- dijo el Príncipe, que estaba sentado al lado de su adorado ángel, abrazado a este.

-Buenos días- contestó Chang intrigado.

-Buenos- dijo Heero, ¿A dónde fue Duo?- preguntó preocupado.

-¿Qué le pasa a Quatre?- preguntó Wufei

-¡Ya se fue!- dijo el príncipe molesto- -Deben acompañarlo al Templo de la Montaña.- Ordenó exaltado.- -Y a Quatre no sabemos que le pasa, pero pensamos que tiene relación con un extraño libro y el Templo, por eso es que Duo partió hacia allí, para hablar con Gatsu.  
Al escuchar su nombre Wufei lo miró interesado, y se le iluminó su rostro cansado. Hacía mucho que no la veía, desde la batalla del Valle de la Luna, unos meses atrás. Le había salvado la vida, nunca pensó que a alguien, tan honorable y respetuosa como a ella, la atacaran tan cobarde y vilmente, el solo recuerdo de aquello lo enfurecía...

-Flash Back-

Wufei montando a Nataku galopaba en medio de la batalla del Valle de la Luna, al pie del Monte Hiei, en tierra sagrada. Esquivaba, a cuanto jinete y soldado de infantería, se cruzara en su camino. Su misión en ese momento era encontrar a Gatsu, sacerdotisa y general de las tropa Barton, asentadas en tierras del valle. Estaban protegiendo el territorio, del ataque de la tropa Traize, del Principado de Oz, al mando de la general Lady One. No habían respetado el pacto, que firmaron los antepasados de Crushrenada y Barton.

De forma traicionera acorralaron a Gatsu y la yegua Akhal-teke terminó con una lanza en el pecho y su amazona con un fuerte golpe caída un par de metros más allá.

Gatsu atontada por la rodada logró llegar hasta su yegua que yacía muerta. Veía todo entre nubes, pero no dejaba de estar alerta, hasta que sintió una punzada, más que punzada, un desgarro en su omóplato izquierdo, la habían alcanzado con una daga, que traspasó su armadura samurái.- ¡Ahh! ¡Malditos...!- llegó a decirlo casi sin poder respirar del dolor.

Su agresor intentó matarla con su espada, no contando con que la amazona le ganó de mano, desenvainó su katana con la mano derecha, lo mató de un solo golpe, sacudió la sangre de su espada y la volvió envainar. Lo hizo de forma inconsciente...

El coronel Odin Low la había acorralado, pero esto se le fue de las manos, sus soldados, unos sádicos sedientos de sangre, querían matar a la sacerdotisa, sin tener en cuenta las ordenes de la general, de llevarla viva a tierra de Oz.

-¡NO!- gritó el catayo trenzado, que llegaba en ese momento decapitando de un sablazo al maldito desgraciado, que intentaba matar a la amazona.- Eso te pasa por atacar a una mujer indefensa- dijo con ira, y toda la adrenalina corriendo por su sangre. Llegó hasta Gatsu. Ella lo miró y...- Wufei- dijo desplomándose.

El catayo trenzado bajó de un salto de su caballo, Nataku una vez libre de jinete, no permitió que nadie se acercara, mientras Wufei se acercó a Gatsu, que yacía semi-inconsciente. Al sentir ese contacto, y calor tan conocido abrí los ojos, lo miré. -Wufei- dije y no pude ver nada más...

La abracé, no podía creer que justamente a ella, la lastimaran de esa forma, odie a cuanto enemigo se hallaba cerca, pero su vida era lo más importante, en ese momento. La levanté con toda la suavidad que podía, para no herirla, más de lo que ya lo habían hecho. Llamé a Nataku quien se acercó, parecía que me entendía, porque se arrodillo frente a nosotros, lo monté con ella en brazos, el se levantó, y partimos hacia el templo...

-Fin de Flash Back-

-Los caballos están muy cansados no podremos alcanzarlo.- dijo Heero que comenzaba a preocuparse demasiado, no veía a Duo, desde que se fuera al frente, luego de lo del Valle de la Luna. Y después de ese beso...

-Y nosotros también lo estamos- agregó Chang- -pero iremos igual, Quatre nos necesita. Y Duo de seguro se va a perder en el laberinto- dijo sonriendo.

El samurái de ojos cobalto fulminó con la mirada al guerrero catayo, el cual no paraba de reír. -¡De que te ríes!- ...Recordó aquella noche en que vió entrar a Chang en la habitación de Duo- -Te mataré Chang.- tomó con la mano derecha el mango de su katana, y comenzó a desenvainar cuando...- -¡Alto, Heero Yuy!- El grito del Príncipe, lo trajo a la realidad, ¿qué le estaba pasando...? -¡Se que están cansados de todo lo que está pasando!, pero no es motivo para que nos matemos, entre nosotros, Heero.- dijo Trowa tratando de calmarlo, lo veía alterado, y mal predispuesto con Wufei, quien estaba en guardia, y midiendo a su adversario.

\- Sueño-

Unos ojos verdes tan conocidos me miran me hundo en ellos... siento sus labios que me envuelven con su húmedo calor... sus manos aprietan mi cintura...

Galopo en un bosque... los pétalos caen sobre mi... en lo alto de un monte hago alto... hay frente a mi una batalla, Trowa está en medio del campo rodeado de enemigos.- grito su nombre- él me mira desde la distancia como si me hubiera escuchado... voy hacia él que lucha solo rodeado de soldados de Traize... combato a su lado... siento que mi caballo se para, y cae... hundiéndome- Trowa.- Grito su nombre y...

-Fin de sueño-

-Trowa.- Gritó Quatre despertándose quien respira agitado, haciendo que todos lo miren sin entender nada.- No discutan más. -dijo aterrado había soñado nuevamente– -Trowa -este se acercó y lo volvió a abrazar.

-En cuanto a los caballos, Heero monta a Heavy Arms. Y tu Chang, a SandRock. Y váyanse, ¡ya!- los dos se miraron, y salieron sin decir una sola palabra. El samurai miró el piso, y Chang siguió sin entender que le estaba pasando, a su compañero de armas.

-¿Qué le pasa desde que vió a Duo que está insoportable?- pensó el catayo- -será mejor que me tranquilice, y este atento.

Heero paró en seco, y dijo -¡Chang, lo siento!

-¿Qué sea la última vez, Yuy? La próxima nos batiremos- dijo molesto el guerrero catayo.

Siguieron caminando hacia los establos, al llegar a los mismos dieron órdenes de ensillar al tordillo peltre, cabos negros, HeavyArms. Y, al rosillo calzado de tres, SandRock.

Heero le silbó a Horus su halcón peregrino, que estaba parado sobre una de las almenas, este bajó, y se posó en su brazo, lo acarició, y dejó que volara de vuelta a su lugar.

Cuando estuvieron listos montaron, salieron por el patio interno hacia las puertas exteriores de la fortaleza; partieron por el camino que tomó el trenzado despistado, llegaron hasta el borde de la meseta, y bajaron al trote. Con cuidado ya para un jinete era peligroso, para dos podría ser catastrófico. Si llegaban a rodar, pues había doscientos metros de bajada. En el llano cerca del laberinto del bosque Sakura, había una niebla espesa. Al llegar al pie de la meseta, los caballos se intranquilizaron al escuchar los relinchos y bufidos, ellos olían sangre humana, esto último hizo que solos comenzaran a galopar tendido hacia el bosque.

-¿Qué está pasando y esa niebla?- preguntó Heero muy extrañado.- Duo- al recordarlo, una punzada lo recorrió entero.

-Va a ser mejor que nos apresuremos- agregó Wufei, a quien lo que veía, no le gustaba nada.

Dejaron que los caballos se orientaran, los jinetes solo los acompañaban. Ellos conocían muy bien el camino dentro de ese lugar, y confiaban en que no se perderían.

Los relinchos se escuchaban cada vez más cercanos, Heavy Arms encaró el muro de ligustro, y SandRock buscó la entrada al mismo.

-Vamos Heavy, tu puedes. -dijo Heero. Su caballo metió las patas, y se elevó hasta llegar a dos metros cuarenta de alto. Su jinete se paró en los estribos, cedió rienda y se tiró hacia delante, recostándose casi en las crines del tordillo, en lo alto mantuvo el equilibrio y al ir cayendo recostó su espalda en el anca. Al tocar el piso se equilibró, acompañó dos tiempos de galope, y volvió a saltar. Al tocar el piso giró hacia la izquierda. Al frente Heero pudo ver a un hombre, que intentaba con una daga negra degollar a Shinigami, el caballo se resistía. Al instante, en cuestión de segundos, pensó, y recordó a Sora no Hikari, la daga que les obsequiara Gatsu. La tomó de su cinturón, pues desde aquel día, siempre la llevaba. Y se la lanzó a ese ser despreciable que intentaba sesgar la vida del caballo de su Duo. Porque era suyo y sería suyo. La daga se clavó en esa criatura repugnante, esta se retorció, desvaneciéndose, esta cayó al piso brillando con luz propia, y quedó clavada. Heero siguió galopando, se agacho, y con una mano tomó la daga del piso, y la volvió a envainar.

-¡Qué fue eso!- dije asombrado, y seguí galopando tras de Shinigami, que al verse libre fue a buscar a su amo que se hallaba en el piso... -¡Duo, Duo!- grité al verlo boca abajo, una sensación de angustia, que no había sentido nunca, me invadía, estaba cubierto por su capa negra y con su pelo castaño totalmente suelto en su espalda. No se movía, y miraba hacía el otro lado.

No respondía, su caballo trataba de moverlo. Me acerqué, desmonté, y al llegar a su lado, me arrodillé... respiré hondo, apoyé mi mano en su espalda, y sentí que respiraba, eso me tranquilizó, está vivo.

Con mucho cuidado lo volteé, no pude evitarlo, comencé a derramar lágrimas, y algo en mi garganta me impedía hablar. Jamás pensé que podría sentir algo tan profundo por alguien...

Levanté su cabeza, su cara que estaba amorotonada, el labio partido y su ojo hinchado; vi su pecho bien formado, desnudo. Esa piel enrojecida por la sangre.- ¿Quién te hizo esto?- las heridas del costado seguían sangrando. Miré el piso, y al costado estaba su camisa desgarrada, junto con al resto de la armadura.

La tomé, y apreté las heridas con ella, se la pasé por la cintura, y la até.- Esto espero que paré el sangrado. -¡Maldito estúpido porque no me esperaste si sabías que vendría...!- lo envolví en su capa, pues estaba frío, y lo abracé para darle calor. Lo senté sobre mis piernas, apoyé su cabeza en mi pecho, y a pesar mis las lágrimas, sonreí.

Me di cuenta cuanto lo había extrañado. Lo miré...

...Dios, si es que existes en este infinito universo...

...lo único que te pido es...

...que no me lo quites...

...toma mi vida, pero la de él, no te la lleves...

...Quítame la luz, pero a él, no se la niegues...

-Hee... Heero...- entre susurros escuche su voz. Cerré mis ojos y dije:

-Gracias. Aquí estoy, Duo.- besé su frente, y al hacerlo, él me miró, hundiéndose en los míos, y me vi reflejado en esos ojos profundamente violetas. Estreché mi abrazo y se desmayó. Volví a respirar...

... Y pensar que cierro mis ojos y es a ti a quien veo...

... mi corazón palpita aferrado al tuyo...

... no alcanzan las palabras para describir lo que siento...

... al ver, al verte abrir tus ojos nuevamente...

... y sabes que siento... que te necesito Duo...

... no puedo seguir existiendo sin ti.

Sentí que alguien me abrazaba, el dolor en mi vientre era muy agudo. Pensé en- Hee... Heero.- A duras penas pude susurrar su nombre. Nunca me había sentido tan protegido y amado. Sentí que besaba mi frente, abrí mis ojos miré los suyos, él me abrazó más fuerte.

Un instante vi en esos ojos azul cobalto, la profundidad de su alma que se mostraba ante mi y me hundí en ella cerrando los míos.

Wufei llegó galopando con SandRock, el caballo vió una figura negra y alada que observaba todo desde la lejanía, se daba media vuelta y remontaba vuelo entre la niebla que se disipaba.

El guerrero catayo no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Heero sentado en el piso con Duo en sus brazos. Se lo veía muy mal al trenzado, que estaba envuelto en su capa. Entonces comprendió el comportamiento tan raro de su compañero de batalla,en estos días. Lo había notado muy nervioso, más molesto que de costumbre, y ese deseo de volver cuanto antes al castillo.

Un destello lo trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos, era la daga que estaba cerca de ellos, detrás de la armadura.

Se acercó despacio, no quería incomodar a sus compañeros especialmente al samurái, desmontó, tomó a Sora no Hikari, y le preguntó a Heero- ¿Cómo está Duo?

-Muy mal herido. Es la de él la que tienes en las manos.- contestó y agregó pensativo- -La mía la tengo en mi cintura. Entonces había más de un enemigo.

-¿Más de uno? ¿y los muertos?- preguntó el guerrero catayo.

-Se desvanecieron.- contesto Heero mirando fijamente a Wufei.

-Sí, y yo soy el Rey Enma venido de los infiernos- contestó riéndose el trenzado catayo.

-Es lo que pasó.- contestó Heero fulminando con la mirada al catayo. Agregando- Duo es el mejor espadachín del principado.

-Va a ser mejor que lo atendamos.- Dijo cambiando de tema Wufei, quien dejó de reír.

-Yo atiendo a Duo, y tu buscas a Gatsu. Creo que tienes ganas de verla ¿No?- dijo el samurái sin dejar de mirar fríamente al guerrero catayo.- -Lo llevaré al Templo Sakura.- dijo y agregó- -Cuéntale lo que pasó hasta ahora, ella sabrá que hacer, Chang.

-Antes de ir levantaré las katanas de Duo, lo que queda de la armadura y las pondré en la montura de Shinigami.- dijo Wufei mientras las levantaba del piso, le silbó a Shinigami, quien al escucharlo relinchó y vino galopando.-

-¡Quédate quieto que te acomodo esto, te saco la cabezada y aflojo la cincha!- -lo hizo y agregó- -Eres hermoso Shinigami, muy valiente, y admirable, como mi querido amigo Duo.- Unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, y pensar que aquella noche que tantas veces le había echado en cara Heero durante estos meses de campaña, Duo lo había rechazado.-

-Rayos. Yuy más vale que lo cuides.- Dijo Chang mirando fijamente al samurái, sabía que lo cuidaría, había salvado a Duo en la batalla del Valle de la Luna, y no se separó de él, mientras estuvo convaleciente esos días en el Templo de la Montaña. Recordó a Gatsu su adorada hermana, por así decirlo, ya que se habían criado todos juntos, en ese lugar.

-Sabes que lo haré, y daría mi vida por él.- dijo Heero y agregó sonriendo- -No cometas incesto con nuestra querida hermana, y no te olvides de tu compromiso.

-¿Quién te mandó Yuy, el enemigo?- dijo Chang molesto.

-Alguien tiene que ser racional y responsable, no te parece Chang.- Contestó Heero-

-Heavy, ven aquí.- llamando al caballo de Trowa quien vino a su llamado- -Arrodíllate.- El caballo lo hizo, y Heero acomodó a Duo en la montura, este se quejaba, pero, seguía inconsciente. Heero se paró sin soltarlo y montó detrás del trenzado. Lo reacomodó, abrazó suavemente y besó en la mejilla.

Wufei montó a Sandrock quien no se había movido de su lado en ningún momento.- Eres tan compañero y gentil como tu amo.- le dijo al caballo quien le relinchó.

Comenzaron a galopar seguidos del corcel negro con una hoz blanca en su frente. El trenzado en brazos de Heero se quejaba- ¡Lo siento Duo sólo resiste, por favor!- dijo Heero angustiado.

-Aquí te dejo ¿podrás solo, Yuy?- dijo Wufei preocupado sin sacarle los ojos de encima a Duo.

-Sí, en el templo siempre hay sirvientes ellos nos asistirán. Tu cuídate estarás solo, y siempre hay peligro de emboscadas. Recuerda que debes contarle todo a Gatsu, hasta lo de los desvanecimientos.- Dijo Heero muy serio.

-Lo haré Yuy, y por lo que más quieras cuida a Duo.- Dijo Wufei.

-Está demás lo que dices, se que lo quieres y que eres un hombre honorable, Chang.- contestó Heero.

Se separaron Wufei fue al Monte Hiei, y Heero con Duo hacia el Templo Sakura.

Estos últimos galoparon unos minutos más, y llegaron al templo. Estaba en el centro mismo del Bosque rodeado por el laberinto. Se encontraba el edificio central y detrás del mismo la vivienda principal. Más allá la casa de los sirvientes y caballerizas.  
Heero llegó a la casa principal, allí salió a su encuentro Catherine, una mujer pelirroja de ojos verdes, quien estaba entrenando y un sirviente. Cuando lo vió se acercó muy extrañada.

-¿A quién traes Heero? ¡Pero si es Duo! ¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó intrigada.

-Lo emboscaron en el laberinto, sostenlo.- dijo desmontando, y al estar en tierra bajó a Duo. El sirviente tomó el caballo y se lo llevó seguido de Shinigami.- -Está muy mal herido, debo suturarlo.

Lo llevó adentro en brazos a una de las habitaciones más cercanas. Lo acostó suavemente en una de las dos camas de ese dormitorio. Debía atenderlo rápido.

-Catherine tráeme agujas curvas, hilo y agua para limpiar las heridas y, a él.- Le pidió Heero a la pelirroja, quien salió rápidamente. El samurái, abrió la capa se la desató. Entró un sirviente con lo pedido y Catherine detrás.- Déjanos solos me haré cargo sólo de él.- dijo fríamente. Salieron todos.

Heero lavó el pecho musculoso de Duo acariciándolo con la esponja, recorría con la mirada cada espacio de piel que limpiaba, quedando blanca y suave. Llegó a su estómago y con cuidado desató el vendaje, comenzó a sangrar. Tomó la aguja y dio la primer puntada. Duo se despertó por el dolor.

-¡Qué estás haciendo!- grité, me ardía era insoportable el dolor.-

-Suturándote, tienes un par de cortes no muy profundos pero que han hecho que sangres demasiado.- dije buscando su mirada profundamente violeta, esa que toda la vida me hechizó, sin saberlo. Pero desde aquella batalla esas veces que lo había salvado empecé a darme cuenta que sentía algo por él... y hoy supe que lo necesitaba.

-No Heero, no lo hagas.- dije sintiéndome muy mal.

-Si no dejas que te suture tendré que atarte, Duo.- dije perdiendo la paciencia- -No puedo creer que seas capaz de pelear con más de un oponente a la vez, saliendo invicto y no seas capaz de soportar que te curen.- agregué- -¿Qué clase de hombre eres, Duo?

-El mismo que tu con la diferencia de que yo digo lo que siento y tu no tienes sentimientos o no dices lo que sientes si los tienes, samurái Heero Yuy.- dije molesto y dolorido.

Heero se inclinó sobre Duo, sin dejar de mirarlo y con rapidez lo tomó de las muñecas,lo sostuvo con una mano evitando que se moviera y ató sus manos a la cabecera de la cama. Acercó el samurái su cara a la del trenzado.

-Ahora no te muevas.- Dije mirándolo, no pude soportar su cercanía, tomé su barbilla y lo besé profundamente cerrando mis ojos. Me atraía, excitaba y enloquecía. Él respondió y jugó con mi lengua, sentía su respiración agitada.

Me separé y dije- Tengo que terminar de suturar tus heridas, ya no me distraigas más.- dije tomándome con una mano la frente.-

-Yo no hice nada, tu me besaste Heero.- sentía mis mejillas acaloradas, el dolor en el costado además de mi excitación.

-Muerde esto, Duo.- Le metí en la boca un trozo de madera y él lo mordió. Seguí suturando, le di tres puntadas en una herida y cuatro en la otra. Me dolía cada puntada que le daba. Mientras lo hacía, él se quejaba.

Limpié la herida, la impregné con un ungüento que preparó Catherine. Lo vendé y tapé con unas mantas. Tomé sus muñecas y corté las cuerdas. Está vez no quise acercarme, me di media vuelta y caminé hacía la otra cama, donde me senté y comencé a sacarme la armadura.

En todo momento sentía el calor de su mirada.

-Eres un maldito desgraciado, Yuy.- Dije masajeándome las muñecas y un tanto nervioso. No sólo sentía el dolor de mis heridas sino sus labios sobre los míos.

-Si no te ataba no hubieras dejado que te curara.- dejé la armadura en el piso, me saqué la camisa y el pantalón quedándome solo con mi ropa interior, me recosté y tapé con las mantas.- -Necesito dormir no me molestes y no hables Duo.- cerré mis ojos y me dormí.

Mientras se desvestía no dejé de mirarlo, Heero me ignoraba pero no me hacía sentir mal, al contrario me causaba gracia. Veía su espalda ancha, musculosa y morena digna de ser acariciada, sus glúteos... (NA: sin palabras) seguí mirando sus piernas bien formadas. Se acostó de espaldas a mi, quedándose profundamente dormido.

Me levanté, me dolía todo el cuerpo y los puntos cuando caminaba, sosteniéndome la herida fui hasta su cama. Mis piernas no dieron más y caí de rodillas- ¡Auch!- me dolió. Me tapé la boca y sonreí.- -Me mata si se despierta. Con ese mal humor que lo caracteriza- Pensé y sonreí.

Recorrí su cuerpo bellamente dormido con la vista, me enternecía lo sentí tranquilo, respiraba lentamente. Me senté con dificultad a su lado tratando de no despertarlo. Me recosté despacio y con mucho cuidado acaricié sus cabellos castaños desordenados, cuando iba a quitar mi mano la suya tomó mi muñeca- No puedes dejarme en paz, ¡No! Hasta en la distancia me has atormentado.- Dijo pasando mi mano por su cintura y agregó- -Necesitas descansar y yo también. Duérmete quieres.- Me tapó no permitiendo que quitara mi mano de su cintura. Al sentir su calor logré dormirme.

Algo me despertó sentía que ardía, temblaba y se quejaba

-Hee... Heero.- susurraba, me di vuelta lentamente para no lastimarlo y lo miré

-Dios mío..., Duo.

Un murciélago... digo..., un acólito mal nacido y un tanto arrepentido. Volaba hacia el Monte Hiei. En busca de Gatsu, ya que a pesar de haber pensado en Gabriel este no apareció y el cobardemente no intervino, pero. como buen testigo que era, había observado todo. Respiró profundamente en el momento que vió a Duo pulverizar a Muerte Negra y como Heero hizo lo mismo con Ankoku Yume. Pero había un problema y grave, debía avisarle a Gatsu lo antes posible, de las heridas de Duo y con que habían sido producidas, ese era el problema...

-Estoy llegando al Templo espero que Gatsu me escuche.- Dijo Darkness se sentía muy triste, si ahora Gatsu lo ignoraba después de lo ocurrido lo odiaría. Llegó al balcón y se posó directamente frente a la puerta. Ya el sol había salido. Ella tendría que estar despierta.- Gatsu.- Llamó golpeando la puerta ventana. Como nadie respondió, él la abrió. Entró y se encontró con ella que lo miraba molesta.

-¿Qué quieres Darkness? Es demasiado temprano para ti criatura nocturna.- Dijo desconfiada.

-Unos demonios atacaron a Duo a la madrugada.- contestó el acólito sin dejar de mirar esos hermosos ojos celestes.

-¿Y tu cómo lo sabes, murciélago? Pero los demonios no pueden tocar a los humanos, Darkness.- Gatsu quedó pensativa.- -Entonces es el segundo signo. Quiere decir que esta noche el libro volverá a aparecer.- Gatsu se acercó al acólito y este retrocedió atemorizado. No sabía porque pero interiormente ella comenzaba a confiar nuevamente en él.- Estas pálido más de lo normal, no me mientes. Continúa con lo que me estabas contando.

El bello acólito hundió su mirada oscura en la celeste de la sacerdotisa y dijo- -Lo hirieron con las Ankoku Ken. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso, no?

-La sacerdotisa sintió una angustia muy profunda y comenzó a llorar.- Tu, viste todo, y no fuiste capaz de intervenir. Duo es como mi hermano junto con los chicos, son mi familia. Eres un cobarde ¿Por qué viniste a contarme todo? ¡Te gusta herirme! ¡Eres una basura rastrera! Si quieres mátame pero no le hagas daño a quienes amo.- le gritó llorando entonces desenvainó la daga, enfurecida la levantó, Darkness se arrodilló bajando la cabeza. Gatsu tomó a Sora no Hikari con las dos manos y...- No puedo hacerlo, si lo hago desaparecerás, dejarás de existir.- Soltó la daga, se dejó caer y sin dejar de llorar agregó.-

-Eras el arcángel más hermoso que conocí, es el día de hoy que me arrepiento de haberte herido, Hinode, así te llamabas recuerdas tu nombre, Darkness. Eras... tan brillante y alegre como esos amaneceres que hacen que tu corazón se regocije por el simple echo de existir. Donde sientes que el sol naciente te renueva dándole esperanzas a tu ser. Ese eras tu, miserable y hermoso acólito, pues a pesar de tu apariencia...

El acólito se acercó más a ella, levantó su barbilla y la besó apenas rozando sus labios, profundizó su beso y ella respondió con su alma profundizándolo mucho más.

Él la amo desde siempre y por una mala jugada del destino terminó en aquel lugar solitario donde el amor no es opción y donde la vida no tiene sentido.

Se separaron lentamente ella temblaba jamás la habían besado así. Él nunca pensó que podría besarla y de esa manera.

-Lo siento Gatsu.- Dijo Darkness un tanto excitado.

-No lo vuelvas a repetir.- Y agregó levantando la vista- -Hay algo dentro de tu alma que no se ha corrompido, por eso tu apariencia solo varió y eres distinto al resto de los demonios. En algún momento tendrás que elegir de que lado estas.

-Lo sé, no pude intervenir eran horribles esos demonios. Yo sólo lo seguía y sabes que adonde voy siempre se me acercan. Duo es hermoso, su alma es tan pura como la de Quatre. Ellos vieron el libro y fue el sheik rubio quien lo tocó.- suspiró aliviado al poder contarle todo lo ocurrido, se sentía mejor.- Va a ser mejor que me vaya.

-¿Dónde están Duo y Heero?- preguntó intrigada y más preocupada que antes la sacerdotisa.

-En el Templo Sakura y Wufei viene a avisarte.- contestó el acólito quien miró con dolor a Gatsu y agregó- ¿Amas a Chang?

-Si tanto como a un arcángel y no te diré cual.- contestó sonriendo.- Tengo que partir ahora mismo.

-Llamé a Gabriel con mi pensamiento y no apareció.- dijo el demonio.

-Jamás vendrá a tu llamado, no puede perdonarte que hayas elegido ser lo que eres.- Dijo la sacerdotisa muy seria.- -Sé que te veré en el templo del bosque, así que no me despido. Sólo cuídate.

Gatsu se colocó su armadura, la katana y la daga Sora no hikari en la cintura. Salió de su dormitorio dejando a un hermoso acólito pensativo. Se dirigió a las caballerizas y en el camino se encontró con Hilde, una muchacha con cabellos negros y ojos azules.

-Tenemos que ir al Templo Sakura. Hil. Es importante que partamos ahora, Duo nos necesita.- Dijo Gatsu.

-¿Cómo lo sabes, Gatsu?- preguntó una Hilde intrigada.

-Un avechucho negro arrepentido me lo contó. No preguntes.- le dijo sonriendo Gatsu.

-Lleva tu daga y las flechas que te di. Esta noche habrá cacería en el bosque.- Dijo la sacerdotisa a Hilde.

-¿Cacería? ¿Qué vamos a cazar?- preguntó la muchacha.

-Avechuchos negros y diabólicos.- contestó Gatsu mirando a Hilde muy seria.

Hilde fue a buscar su armadura y el carcaj sagrado. Se encontraron en las caballerizas. Las dos montaron a los caballos Akhal-teke correspondientes y partieron al galope hacia el bosque. Llegarían al anochecer.

En mitad de camino se encontraron con Wufei quien no salía de su sorpresa al ver a su adorada y distante amor Gatsu y a Hilde que siempre la acompañaba.

El catayo frenó a SandRock y las amazonas hicieron lo mismo con sus caballos.

-¿Qué haces por aquí, Chang?- dijo Gatsu haciéndose la distraída.

-Vine a... cobrar una deuda.- Contestó el guerrero catayo sin saber que decir, cada vez que estaba cerca de la sacerdotisa le pasaba lo mismo no sabía de que hablar. Se ponía nervioso y se sonrojaba.

-¿De dónde vienes Wufei?- preguntó Hilde sonriendo, le causaba mucha gracia la relación que tenían esos dos y ella siempre en el medio. Bueno su compañera siempre la metía ahí.

-Esa deuda que quieres cobrar solo se paga con la propia vida, Chang.- dijo cínicamente Gatsu, ya no sonreía recordó angustiada ese ensueño aquella tarde que Wufei partiera.

\- Ensueño -

Desperté entre penumbras en un lugar tétrico... frente a mi encadenado estaba Wufei, colgado de sus muñecas, de rodillas y su cabeza caía sobre su pecho... no respiraba y yo estaba encadenada... vi que se paraba pero su cuerpo seguía ahí en la misma posición... me miraba separándose su alma brillante de su cuerpo... estiró sus alas y sonrió...

Escuché esa voz...- Conocerás el dolor de tu corazón aprendiendo lo que el amor humano ha de enseñarte... pagando con la vida y el dolor de aquellos a los que amas... la osadía de enfrentarme Arcángel Akari...

\- Fin del ensueño -

-¿Estás bien guerrera samurái?- preguntó un catayo preocupado pues veía a la sacerdotisa pálida y como ida.

-Ahora que te veo estoy bien. Debemos irnos.- contestó con tristeza y sumamente angustiada.- No quiero que asciendas Chang, todavía.- pensó apretando las pantorrillas- -Vamos, tenemos que llegar antes de que la luna vuelva a salir.

-¿Adónde van?- un intrigado Chang.

-Al Bosque Sakura a donde más.- Dijo Hilde.- ¿Y tu hacia donde ibas Chang?

-A buscar a Gatsu pero me ahorraron el viaje y van hacia donde tenía que acompañarla.- Wufei sonreía hacia meses que no las veía especialmente a la sacerdotisa mayor. Se lo veía hermoso al catayo, sus ojos brillaban de alegría y sonreía. Quien no dejaba de prestarle atención a Gatsu no Akari, quien lo ignoraba olímpicamente. Los últimos rayos del sol dejaban paso a una luna que maldecía la noche con sus destellos plateados de eternidad.

Continuará...

Gracias a Axón Corvus

Vocabulario:

Cipango: Imperio del sol naciente, se llamaba así antiguamente a Japón Antiguo

Lizhi: Ciruelo en chino

Catay: Nombre de antiguo de China.

Ankoku Ken: Espada oscura.

Hinode: Amanecer.

Akhal-teké: Raza de caballos rusos muy resistente cuyo pelaje tiene un brillo metalizado.

Rosillo: Pelaje rojizo con pelos blancos entremezclados.

Tordillo: Pelaje gris.

Calzado de tres: Caballo con tres patas con manchas blancas.

Akari: Luz.


	3. Sólo por tí sacrifico mi vida

Salvedad los personajes de Gundam no me pertenecen. El resto de los personajes son de mi autoría.

Debo hacer una aclaración, me equivoqué al nombrar a mi personaje Gatsu como tal porque esa palabra significa Mes, Tsuki es Luna, todo porque las dos palabras pertenecen al mismo Kanji. Si yo me hubiera fijado en el diccionario antes de subir el primer capítulo esto no hubiera pasado. De ahora en más se llamará como corresponde.

Capítulo 3°

Sólo por ti sacrifico mi vida.

Desde que despertara Quatre y habiendo tenido ese sueño tan vívido que durante meses se repetía, luego de la batalla del Valle de la Luna. Donde había sido herido en combate siendo salvado por el Príncipe Trowa Barton, perdió la memoria por aquella caída no de forma absoluta sino de forma parcial pues no recordaba el lapso de tiempo desde la noche anterior de ese día hasta el momento que despertó en el templo con su señor al lado, él lo estaba cuidando a pesar de sus heridas. Y no lo había dejado de hacer con sumo cuidado, más de lo que normalmente lo hacía con absoluta devoción.

El rubio se sentía muy extraño cerca suyo, algo había, sentía como si ese día hubiera pasado algo importante. Cada vez que estaba cerca de su Trowa como el lo sentía, su cuerpo respondía de una forma muy especial.

Lo peor de todo era su compromiso con Dorothy Catalonia, general de la tropa Peacegraft aunque esta era prima de Crushrenada, servía muy fielmente al joven Milliardo como ella lo llamaba normalmente al Príncipe Milliardo Peacegraft, del principado de ese nombre, vecino al de Barton.

Su señor Trowa era el comandante supremo de los guardianes de la Hermandad del Templo de la Montaña, protector de las tierras sagradas del Monte Hiei. Por ser vecino de dichas tierras.

El joven rubio de ojos aqua, esa mañana particularmente se sentía extraño pues la noche anterior trató de buscar unos datos en el libro sagrado. Y encontró en su lugar ese forrado con piel de murciélago; al tocarlo sintió una mezcla perturbadora de sentimientos y…

\- Sueño -

Unos ojos verdes tan conocidos me miran me hundo en ellos... siento sus labios que me envuelven con su húmedo calor... sus manos aprietan mi cintura...

Galopo en un bosque... los pétalos caen sobre mi... en lo alto de un monte hago alto... hay frente a mi una batalla, Trowa está en medio del campo rodeado de enemigos.- grito su nombre- él me mira desde la distancia como si me hubiera escuchado... voy hacia él que lucha solo rodeado de soldados de Traize... combato a su lado... siento que mi caballo se para y cae... hundiéndome- Trowa.- Gritó su nombre y...

\- Fin de sueño -

-Trowa- gritó Quatre despertándose quien respira agitado, haciendo que todos lo miren sin entender nada.- No discutan más. -dijo aterrado había soñado nuevamente- -Trowa. -Este se acercó y lo volvió a abrazar.

Trowa hablaba con alguien pero dada mi turbación no pude reconocerlos ni entender que decían. Sólo quería que dejaran de discutir. Sentí que me abrazaba y eso me tranquilizó. No entendía que me pasaba, escuché una voz dentro de mi mente- Serás mío, tu alma y tu cuerpo ahora me pertenecerán...- me atemorizó escucharla- No jamás seré tuyo.- pensé y grité llamando a...- -Trowa. -Este me miró.

-¿Qué te pasa, Quatre? ¿Estás bien?- preocupado no entendía qué le pasaba a su Sheik rubio. Desde aquella despedida antes de su caída donde había tenido pérdida parcial de la memoria, que su cercanía lo volvía loco. Lo deseaba pero no quería forzarlo a estar con él. Lo respetaba tanto como lo amaba.

-Sólo fue un mal recuerdo.- temblando le contesté y sentí confusión por parte de Trowa, como si hubiera mal interpretado mis palabras y mucha angustia además de la que yo sentía por aquella voz.

-Necesito salir un instante, discúlpame.- Se levantó de su lado y camino hacia la puerta.- Más tarde vuelvo.

-Trowa, ¿qué le habré dicho?- Lo vi salir sin mirarme, cerró la puerta. Me levanté, vestí y caminé hasta el balcón. El cuál daba a un patio y un jardín. Él salió por la puerta, hacia el patio donde entrenaba. Comenzó a hacer los movimientos básicos con su espada.  
En un momento cayó de rodillas, escondió su cara entre las manos y rompió en llanto. Sentí su angustia y como su pecho se comprimía de dolor. Me partes el alma mi amado. Me di media vuelta y entré corriendo a mi habitación, fui hacia la puerta y de allí busqué las escaleras, estaba desesperado. No soportaba verlo así.

Entré al patio, él estaba tan deprimido que no me escuchó, me acerqué despacio no quería que se sobresaltara. Me paré junto a él, arrodillé y lo abracé. El respondió tomándome por la cintura. Miré sus ojos verdes. Me acercó a hacia sí, apretándome contra su pecho.  
Sin dejar de mirarme sus lágrimas caían, sentí su dolor y también... amor. No pude resistir su contacto. Vibré al sentirlo así de cerca. Y lo besé apenas rozando sus labios y él...

...lo devoré al sentir sus labios que apenas rozaban los míos. No pude más, lo deseaba tanto. No respondí de mí, no quería separarme sólo besarlo, sentirlo, amarlo... Y él dejó que lo invadiera respondiendo a su vez con la misma intensidad que la mía. Sentía que vibraba entre mis brazos, metí mi mano en su camisa acariciando su espalda. Sus gemidos me enloquecían más. Muy despacio de su boca pasé a su cuello. Besándolo y mordisqueando. Subí nuevamente, saboreando su piel de porcelana que se enrojece ante mis besos.- Tro... Trowa.- entre gemidos escuché mi nombre. Separé mis labios de los suyos.

-No quiero ser un mal recuerdo en tu vida. -Lo abracé apretándolo contra mi pecho.

-No me referí a ti cuando lo dije, Trowa.- mientras respiraba y sentí su calor.

Nuevamente esa voz en mi mente.- No serás suyo, serás mío.

-Te equivocas, jamás seré tuyo. Seas quien seas. ¡Déjame en paz!- pensé, esta vez.

Se hallaban muy abrazados y excitados. Pero quietos, ella entró al patio y se los quedó mirando sonrió y con un suspiro. -Hola chicos. ¡Cómo veo están practicando combate cuerpo a cuerpo! ¡Qué interesante!

-¡Dorothy!- Un Quatre muy sonrojado y separándose de Trowa, quien no sabía donde meterse.

-¿Hace cuánto llegaste?- preguntó el Príncipe muy serio y queriendo matar al que la dejó pasar.

-Recién llegué y me dijeron que estabas aquí solo, entrenando.- Contestó con una sonrisa, la rubia de cejas extrañas y ojos celestes, quien miraba a su prometido muy divertida.

Quatre se acercó a ella y la saludo con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-Eres tan dulce y gentil, que me casaría contigo Quatre.- Abrazando con mucho afecto al Sheik rubio, que seguía sonrojado.

Trowa los miro y no sabía si matar a Dorothy primero o a Quatre. Pero opto por pararse. Suspiró y dijo. -¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Me tomé licencia hace meses que estoy batallando y necesitaba un poco de descanso y afecto. Mi prometido me contiene.- Dorothy mirando con malicia a Trowa quien lo hacia serio y sonrió.

-No tienes remedio Dorothy. -Sabía que lo decía para molestarlo.

-No te opusiste a nuestro compromiso, es más hablaste con mi primo el Príncipe Traize para que aceptara. Príncipe Trowa.- Levantando una ceja sonriendo.

-¿Y por qué me opondría?- Trowa más molesto todavía.

-Tal vez porque te interesa, digo.- Rió.

-Porque no entramos, debes de estar cansada Dorothy.- Dijo dulcemente Quatre, hacía meses que no charlaba con ella y extrañaba sus conversaciones.

-Sabes el otro día recordaba.- Una pensativa rubia de cejas raras.- Y tuve ganas de verte por eso vine. No tienes idea de lo que hiciste por mi al comprometerte conmigo.

-Sí, lo recuerdo.- Dijo el sheik con una sonrisa.

-Flash Back -

En una hermosa tarde de primavera un año y medio atrás, en el Templo Sakura. Hilde entró corriendo al cuarto de Quatre quien leía.

-¿Qué sucede Hil?- Pregunta intrigado el rubio de ojos aqua.

-Es Dorothy, está llorando en el jardín.- Hilde con tristeza.- Tu hablas mucho con ella ¿Por qué no vas a verla?

-Dorothy llorando, debe ser grave es la persona más fuerte y decidida que conozco.- Quatre salió de su habitación y se dirigió al jardín. Al entrar en él encontró a Dorothy sumergida en un mar de llanto, pero no lloraba de dolor sino de ira.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?- Totalmente intrigado el pequeño Sheik.

-Mañana me fugo. Llegaré a la costa y me iré a tierra firme.- Dijo la rubia de cejas extrañas. Mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas la razón por la que quieres hacerlo?- Más intrigado todavía.

-Sabes que mi primo el Príncipe Traize esta mañana partió. Vino para conversar sobre mi futuro conmigo, ordenarme en realidad.- Tomando aire, prosiguió.- -Quiere que me comprometa con el coronel Odin Low, el títere de la general Laidy One. Esa maldita loca de dos caras. ¡Cómo la odio!- apretando los puños.- -Me dió la opción de elegir un prometido sino me comprometerá con el títere.

-¿Por qué no te comprometes conmigo, Dorothy?- Le caía muy bien a él, la rubia de cejas raras, era una mujer muy inteligente y jugaba muy bien al ajedrez.

-Contigo, no quiero herirte pero no me gustas eres un muy buen amigo y te quiero como tal además no te amo. Quatre.- Dijo la rubia respirando hondo.

-Prefieres huir, que te encuentren, encierren en alguna torre y te casen a la fuerza, Dorothy.- La miró y prosiguió.- -Puedes comprometerte conmigo, quedarte en el Templo Sakura o donde quieras en las tierras Barton. Proseguir con tu instrucción en Artes Marciales impartidas por los sabios y tener acceso a la cultura de las bibliotecas de la región. No es necesario que nos casemos, ya que tu primo tiene tu custodia hasta tu mayoría de edad.- Terminó con una sonrisa que derretiría cualquier témpano de hielo.

-Harías eso por mí, Quatre. Eres hermoso.- Mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa.

Quatre se arrodilló delante de Dorothy y tomándole la mano- Quieres comprometerte conmigo, Dorothy.

Con lágrimas de emoción y alegría.- Si, acepto.- Agregando.- -Y gracias, por ser mi amigo. Eres el mejor.

Ambos se abrazaron. Quatre se levantó dejando a la rubia más tranquila y feliz. Se dirigió a hablar con el Príncipe Trowa. Su tutor.  
Caminó por el templo y encontró a Trowa en las caballerizas con su Gundam Heavy Arms.

-Quatre, ¿Quieres ir a cabalgar conmigo?- Al verlo sus ojos verdes se hundieron en los aqua, haciendo que este último se sonrojara.

-No, quiero hablar contigo. Trowa. Es muy importante.- Dijo sin dejar de mirarlo y derritiéndose por dentro.- -Se trata de la vida de una persona a la que quiero y respeto mucho.

-Vamos a caminar por el bosque Sakura entonces y me cuentas.- lo invitó sabía que ese paseo que tomaban todas las tardes lo relajaba y le gustaba a Quatre.

Salieron de los establos. Trowa le puso la mano en el hombro a su adorado Sheik rubio. Eso hizo que la piel del rubio se erice. Caminaron entre los Sakura que dada la primavera estaban en flor. Quatre se detuvo debajo de uno de los árboles más viejo se sentía el perfume de sus flores y ese color rosado hacía que el bosque tuviera una hermosa vista.

Quatre suspiró. Apoyó su espalda en el tronco añejo. Se lo quedó mirando a Trowa, a su príncipe. Dentro de este marco tan bello el sheik rubio se quedó sin habla admirando a su tutor rodeado por el color rosado de los sakura. Los ojos verdes del castaño se fijaron en los aqua del rubio con una mirada que quemaba. Pero a pesar de sentir lo que sentía, Trowa se lo guardaba pues no quería confesarle sus sentimientos al menor por temor, por respeto y porque lo amaba y no quería perderlo.

El rubio sonrió y comenzó a contarle a su amado, lo que había conversado con Dorothy. Cuando terminó el príncipe le dijo.- -No. Eres muy joven para comprometerte con alguien a quien no amas.

-Pero Trowa, tenemos que ayudarla no la podemos abandonar así. Es nuestra amiga. Es parte de esta rara familia a la que todos en la Hermandad pertenecemos.- Suplicándole.

-¡NO!- Como le podía decir que no, lo veía tan pequeño a su rubio hermoso y tan maduro a la vez, apoyó un brazo a cada lado de su cabeza y acercó su cara a la de Quatre lo tenía arrinconado contra el árbol, lo tenía tan cerca suspiró. Era una tortura esa proximidad- -Está bien, pero cuando pasé todo esto lo rompes, ¡te queda claro!-

-¡Gracias, Trowa!- Con una sonrisa se acercó y apoyando sus labios en la mejilla, lo besó.

-Hablaré con Dorothy y luego enviaré una misiva al Príncipe Traize.- Dijo pensativo y mentalmente.- -¿Qué corazón que tienes?- Separándose.

-Fin de Flash back -

-Pero eres lo que eres, porque te lo ganaste con esfuerzo e inteligencia. Dorothy.- Quatre, se lo dijo con la convicción de aquel que ama y reconoce el valor de sus amigos.

-Es que sino fuera por ti yo no hubiera crecido como crecí.- Con agradecimiento.

-Sino hubiera sido por Hilde, yo no hubiera ido a ver que te pasaba.- El rubio la miró con dulzura.

Ella se paró en seco.- Hilde pero si siempre me esquiva. Me ignora. Y está con Tsuki.- dijo la rubia pensativa.- Tendría que ir a hablar con ella, ¡No!.

-Creo que corresponde, es más tendrías que haberte comprometido con ella.- Quatre riendo.- Pero a tu primo no creo que le hubiera gustado.

Dorothy y Quatre comenzaron a reír, este la acompañó hasta su habitación y luego fue a buscar a Trowa. Mientras el príncipe salía del patio pensando en su adorado Sheik y la amistad que tenía con Dorothy. La tarde comenzaba su camino hacia la noche

A la mitad de la tarde galopaban tres jinetes por la llanura del valle, se detuvieron a descansar los caballos en el arroyo Akai. Desmontaron, desensillaron y los soltaron, estos se revolcaron sobre el pasto de alrededor de la orilla.

-Descansemos lo caballos.- Dijo Tsuki cansada por la tensión y sus pensamientos-

-Tengo que hablar contigo.- El catayo serio.

-¿Qué quieres Chang?- Prestándole algo de atención.

El catayo se la quedó mirando y pensó. -¡Puede ser posible que cada vez que quiero hablar con ella, me pase lo mismo!- Un tanto nervioso.

-Vine a buscarte para que me acompañaras al Templo Sakura pues allí están Duo mal herido, acompañado de Heero.-

-Y qué más tenías que contarme, Chang.- Con frialdad.

-Heero me dijo que los enemigos se desvanecieron. Pero creo que me estaba haciendo una broma.- Lo dijo riéndose.

Tsuki sonrió.

-Algo más.

-No era eso. ¿Cómo estás después de tanto tiempo?

-Yo bien y a ti se te nota feliz. ¿Cómo te fue con las chicas de Peacegraft?- Dijo Tsuki con un dejo de maldad.

-¡Hilde! Dorothy te manda saludos y a Catherine, Saly Poo. Releena a todas. ¡No sabés lo que pasó en la campaña!- Le dijo Chang riendo.

-Cuéntamelo.- Sonriendo y mirándolo hipnotizada- -cuando sonríes y estás relajado, te ves hermoso, Wu.- pensó.

-No sabés la que se mandó Releena.- Chang reía.

\- Flash back -

Releena entró en la tienda de campaña de Heero. Pensando seducirlo con sus encantos. Llegó hasta su cama, se quitó el vestido quedando totalmente desnuda y se metió entre las sábanas.

-Cuando entré y me vea no podrá resistirse.- Rió satisfecha. Hacía meses que intentaba acercarse a Heero y él le era indiferente.  
Cuanta bronca le había causado cuando llegaron al Templo de la Montaña, saber que estaba atendiendo a Duo y que no se separó de este.

En esos días posteriores al combate del Valle de la Luna.

Y que cada vez que se lo cruzaba en los pasillos la ignoraba. Ahora lo tenía para ella sola, ya que Duo por las heridas que había recibido por un tiempo no iría al frente.

Esta era la oportunidad que había esperado, por supuesto que la aprovecharía.

El primero en pasar fue el Príncipe Milliardo. Que al ver a su hermana acostada en la cama de Heero., no supo qué hacer.

Detrás venía Wufei, quien dio media vuelta y volvió a salir de la tienda.

Y por último, Heero. Quien con su frialdad de siempre la miró.- Puedes salir de aquí Releena. Creo que te equivocaste de tienda.

-Puedes dejarnos a solas Heero, por favor.- Dijo Milliardo congelando con la mirada a su hermana. Yuy se retiró. -¡Te vistes de inmediato, vas a tu tienda y allí hablamos!- Le dijo muy serio a su hermana. Salió a disculparse con Heero.

Chang hacía un esfuerzo para no reír.- Voy a ver los caballos.- Dijo retirándose inmediatamente.

-Siento el comportamiento de mi hermana, Heero.- Dijo molesto Milliardo.

-No me ha dejado en paz desde que llegamos al frente, no la aguanto más.- Dijo muy enojado y con frialdad el samurái. Y pensó en Duo.

-La mandaré al castillo Peacegraft, ahora mismo.- Agregó el Príncipe.

-Gracias, Milliardo.- Heero esbozando una sonrisa. Releena se levantó y mientras se vestía, vió una caja al costado de la cama, la cual abrió. Encontrando el sello de Yuy y un mechón de pelo castaño atado con una cinta de terciopelo negro; como únicos objetos dentro de ella. Tomó el sello y apretó con enojo el mechón al cual abandonó allí dentro. Al sello lo guardó dentro de su vestido y se retiró de la tienda.  
Esa misma noche partió del frente llevándose el sello y todo el resentimiento por la falta de atención de Heero.

-Fin de Flash Back -

-No se da cuenta que Heero no le corresponde, la respeta por ser quien es pero él ama a Duo.- Con tristeza lo dijo el catayo trenzado y miró a Tsuki.- No es a la única que no le corresponden.- Se levantó y fue a ver a SandRock quien al verlo se levantó pues estaba acostado descansando sus patas.

Hilde se acercó a Tsuki quien miraba con desolación a Chang.

-Dios que le estoy haciendo.- pensó la sacerdotisa mayor, agregando.- Necesito que al llegar al Templo lo entretengas a Wu, Hilde.

-¿Por qué?- intrigada la muchacha de ojos azules.

-Porque si esto que está pasando tiene relación con lo del libro que desapareció de la gruta, tendremos unos tiempos peligrosamente difíciles.- Contestó preocupada Tsuki.

-Pero entretener a Chang en que sentido.- Hilde divertida.

-Después que yo haya visto a Duo y a Heero, me marcharé al Castillo Barton, ¡sola!- Tsuki la miró seria a Hilde mientras le hablaba.

-No nos llevarás contigo Tsuki.- preguntó sorprendida y triste.

-Partirás al amanecer después de que haya salido el sol y si no hay niebla, entendiste.- Tsuki seguía seria.- No quiero que nadie más salga lastimado, además el libro es mi responsabilidad, por eso estoy aquí al servicio del Templo.- Agregó- -Deben quedarse y no salir del Templo Sakura, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Por que pueden ser atacados. Allí estarán seguros. Nadie puede entrar porque sus puertas están selladas por conjuros contra demonios.

-¿Demonios?- Hilde preocupada.- Pero nunca vi ninguno. Pensé que eran leyendas.

-No son leyenda, existen y la única manera de destruirlos es con las dagas y las flechas que te entregué. Con sólo tocarlos dejan de existir. El problema es que no deben los humanos ser heridos por las Ankoku Ken o espadas negras.- La sacerdotisa suspiró.

-¿Cómo hago para que Wu no te siga? Y Quería saber...- Hilde fue interrumpida por Tsuki. -No preguntes más, sólo hazme caso y quédate en el Templo junto a Wufei. Partamos.

Las chicas se levantaron llamando a sus caballos que al escucharlas se acercaron relinchando. Los ensillaron nuevamente, Wufei hizo lo mismo y partieron. No faltaba mucho para llegar al bosque pero debían apurarse, el sol ya se estaba ocultando...

Algo me despertó sentía que ardía, temblaba y se quejaba- Hee... Heero.- susurraba, me di vuelta lentamente para no lastimarlo y lo miré. -¡Dios mío... Duo!

Respiraba agitado, lo veía muy pálido y ojeroso. Estaba muy afiebrado. Deliraba decía palabras indescifrables con una voz que no era la suya. Se sentía, estaba entre tinieblas y su agitación respondía a un estado de angustia insoportable, este cesó cuando Heero lo abrazó. Sintió su calor y algo que lo unía al mundo conocido, a su mundo y a Heero y no por el cual transitaba su alma, un preludio infernal en un lugar solitario, lúgubre y tenebroso.

-¡Hee... Heero, ayúdame!.

Lo tomé en mis brazos sintiendo que Duo se tranquilizaba.- -¿Qué te está pasando?

-¿Por qué no le dije a Chang que fuera y viniera? Tal vez Tsuki pueda hacer algo.- Pensé doliéndome el alma.

Acomodé las mantas tapándolo, apoyé mi espalda en la cabecera de la cama y atraje aún más a mi Duo hacia mi pecho, su cabello que se había oscurecido cayó sobre mi brazo como si con el me acariciara.

Maldije la decisión de partir junto al Príncipe Milliardo al frente unos meses atrás, por mi confusión, por sentir lo que sentía, por la atracción hacia mi espadachín trenzado de ojos violeta, por descubrir que lo amaba y el temor a perderlo. Nunca me había sentido tan vulnerable y fuerte a la vez. Nunca antes había amado.

Alguien golpeó la puerta.

-Pase.- Dije en voz baja.

-Les traje algo de comer y unos tés medicinales.- Dijo Catherine quien nos miró asombrada pero no dijo nada y agregó- -¿Corro las cortinas?

-No, déjalas ahí que Duo está descansando y no se siente bien.- Contesté mirándola fríamente.

-Si, sigues así te dolerá la espalda Heero, cuanto antes le des este brebaje más rápido se repondrá.- Dijo preocupada.

-Gracias, Catherine.- Contesté sin cambiar mi expresión

-Me olvidaba, llegó un mensaje del Templo lo envió uno de los sirvientes con un halcón. Este dice que Tsuki llegará al anochecer. Todavía faltan unas horas.- Dijo casi sin respirar ya que se notaba que la incomodaba y conociendo mi carácter se retiró.- -Bueno te dejo cuida de Duito.

-Si necesitamos algo te aviso.- Le dije mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Me sentí aliviado y preocupado a la vez.

Vagaba entre sombras pero no me sentía solo, la oscuridad reinaba y esos seres negros alados, feos y mal vestidos me seguían pero no me tocaban. Llegué a un lugar extraño parecía una fortaleza rodeada de tinieblas. Al llegar a sus puertas de ébano talladas con imágenes y escrituras extrañas e indescifrables, las cuales leí más no comprendí.

-¿Desde cuándo leo esto?- me pregunté.

-¡Me siento tan acompañado en este lugar tan inhóspito y solitario!

Vi unos ojos azul cobalto que me miraban con... amor. Sentí sus labios húmedos y cálidos. No deliraba pues al abrir mis ojos. Heero me observaba, vi temor, dolor y sobre todos los sentimientos sentí amor en esa mirada ya no fría como antaño sino cálida y de alivio al verme despertar.

Lo noté tranquilo pero sabía que interiormente su alma no lo estaba, la sentí lejos en algún lugar no conocido, presentí oscuridad pues algo me unía a ella. Como una delgada línea a punto de romperse. Lo sentí profundamente mío al trenzado inquieto y parlachín que más de una vez me había desesperado, molestado y que ahora yacía en mis brazos.

Mi razón se turbaba pues no comprendía ese camino que estaba transitando. Como era posible que sintiera lo que sentía y supiera que si él me dejaba solo en esta vida, mi vida no tendría sentido cayendo en el dolor y la desolación absoluta.

Cada vez que logré hablarle sin que se me quebrara la voz, él abría sus párpados. Sus ojos violeta se clavaban en los míos y su mirada extraviada se iluminaba al ver la mía. Le sonreí y sentí alivio por ver sus ojos nuevamente.

-Háblame dime que sientes. Quiero saber.- dije en susurros no quería lastimar su corazón. El de mi pálido Duo.

-Pero Heero tu no soportas mi charla.- mientras me desvanecía en el abismo.

-Sólo hazlo que este silencio me está matando.- tomándole la barbilla y obligándolo a mirarme nuevamente.

Lo miré- -Besame, te necesito.

Acerqué lentamente mis labios a los suyos rozándolos apenas. Me separé- yo también te necesito, no sabés cuánto.- y volví a besarlo, devoré sus labios buscando su lengua, jugando con ella, quería sentirlo. Por Dios como lo deseaba. Duo gemía y respondió.

Heero me beso permití que me invadiera, profundizó su beso comencé a gemir, me derretía entre sus brazos pero no tenía fuerza para abrazarlo. Una angustia terrible que me oprimía el pecho y lloré. Él suavemente separó sus labios de los míos y me abrazó con fuerza.- Veo las tinieblas que me cubren, Heero.- Me hundí en ellas, me confundían y arrastraban a la oscuridad.

-Estoy aquí no estás solo. -Sentía su temor, temblaba en mis brazos y no pude evitar comenzar a llorar.

Dejó de temblar y de respirar.- Duo. Duo. No, respóndeme.- Me arrodillé en la cama.

La puerta se abrió de golpe entrando Tsuki muy apurada, seguida de Chang y Hilde. La sacerdotisa mayor al ver la escena que tenía delante giró sobre si misma y ordenó que el catayo y Hil, se retiraran. Estos al ver su cara y ante sus órdenes, lo hicieron cerrando la puerta tras de si y esperando afuera muy intrigados.

Corrió al lado del samurái quien la miraba desconsolado y de Duo que yacía sin vida en sus brazos.

-¿Heero, hace cuánto está así Duito?- Preguntó muy angustiada y triste. Le apoyó su mano en la frente y dijo- Aun no murió.

-¡Recién, dejó de respirar!- dijo sollozando el samurái.

-Pero su alma no ha abandonado su cuerpo aunque vaga ante las puertas mismas del averno. Entonces estamos a tiempo. Necesito que sepas algo importante antes de hacer nada y que hagas lo que te pida habiéndolo pensado y decidido.

-¡Haré lo que sea, Tsuki!- Contestó afligido y miró a su amor.

-Él fue herido por las espadas Ankoku Ken, que pertenecen al mundo demoníaco. Estás lo que hacen es mandar el alma de la persona que hieren o matan al infierno y los cuerpos se vuelven cadáveres que vagan por la tierra controlados por Enma, el Rey de los Infiernos.- relató Tsuki.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- Preguntó Heero con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

-Tu daga Sora no Hikari, ¿Dónde está?- Tsuki preocupada.

-En el cinturón con mi armadura.- Dijo Heero.

Ella fue a buscarla, la tomó, se acercó a Heero. Se arrodilló, la puso en su regazo y lo miró.- Debes saber que estás dagas no son de este mundo Heero, me fueron entregadas por el mismísimo Arcángel Gabriel. Así como le quitan la existencia a los demonios también devuelven la vida cuando los seres humanos son asesinados o heridos por las Ankoku Ken o espadas demoníacas. Pero hay un problema.

-¿Y cuál es?- Heero comenzaba a impacientarse.

-No siempre son efectivas y deben ser usadas por aquellas personas que deseen de corazón que la otra persona reviva. Tienes que ser honesto contigo mismo. Sino no tienen efecto y puedes llegar a morir. Porque utilizan tu energía vital. ¡Entendiste!

-¿Qué debo hacer para lograrlo?- preguntó sin dudar.

-Debes apoyar la daga sobre la herida de Duo, tener fe en que vivirá y con tu amor. Esta debe quedar con la empuñadura hacia el corazón y oprimirla con toda tu fuerza contra su cuerpo. -¿Sacrificarías tu vida por él?- Con tristeza los veía desde donde estaba arrodillada, su mirada celeste se encontró con la azul cobalto. -¡Cómo has cambiado Heero! Eso me gusta, la muerte de tu preceptor el sabio Gap te ha dado un respiro y te ha civilizado un poco.- Le tendió la daga inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto.

Yuy la tomó. Sin decir nada.

-Yo parto hacia la fortaleza Barton. Lo único que te digo es que confío en que será sabia tu decisión.

-Eres tan dura a veces Tsuki.- Dijo Heero muy molesto.

-Como si tu no lo fueras, samurái Yuy.- Dijo la sacerdotisa y agregó.- Eres tan frío como el hielo, solo Duo pudo penetrar ese témpano que tienes por corazón.- con una sonrisa de esperanza y sin dejar de mirar esos hermosos ojos cobalto que enloquecían a cualquiera.- -Debo partir el que me preocupa es Quatre, ya que Duo está en las mejores manos.- Sintió mucha angustia y dijo.- -Él ya está muerto depende de ti que reviva, Yuy.-

-Tu no puedes hacer nada.- Dijo a punto de matarla por lo que había dicho.

-No, su alma está ligada a la tuya por eso no partió todavía. Tú lo mantienes unido a este mundo no lo olvides Heero. No quiere dejarte, él te ama, tenlo presente. Tienes hasta la medianoche.- Se levantó. Se acercó al durmiente, le besó la frente- -Que Dios y Yuy no te abandonen.- A veces era muy mala y le gustaba hacer que Heero se enojara. Se apartó antes que Yuy quien había desenvainado la daga se la tirara. -¡Lo siento a veces me excedo, Adiós!- Y salió corriendo cerrando la puerta tras de si. Se sintió del otro lado detrás de ella en la madera algo que se clavaba.

-Maldita.- Dije una vez que Tsuki saliera. Miré a Duo que yacía frente a mi. Me levanté, fui hasta la puerta saqué la daga que estaba clavada en ella. Giré y lo vi en la cama.

-Más vale que me hayas dicho la verdad sino te mataré.- Pensé en voz alta, envainé la daga, me acerqué a Duo. Mi corazón se aceleró, me arrodillé con una pierna entre las suyas. Tomé la daga la puse sobre su herida que estaba negra, esta comenzó a brillar. Duo se movió e intentó quitársela, me acosté sobre él. Lo abracé y no dejé que se moviera con el peso de mi cuerpo.  
Se quejaba, quiso tomarla nuevamente. Tomé sus muñecas y lo obligué a abrazarme. Comencé a desvanecerme y él dejó de luchar, sentí su respiración en mi pecho. -¡Heero!- Fue lo último que escuché.

-Heero está molesto, mejor no entren.- dijo sonriendo.- Voy a ver a los caballos, ¿Por qué no descansan chicos?

-Tu tendrías que descansar Tsuki.- Dijo Wufei comiéndosela con la vista.

-Ya lo haré y no me mires así, Chang.- Muy seria.- -Porque no te vas a comer... algo.

-Catherine nos espera, ven conmigo Wu. Hazme compañía.- Hilde sonriéndole al catayo.

-Está bien, no tardes Tsuki.- Mirando la puerta. Se iba y giró para entrar. Tsuki se interpuso y no lo dejó pasar tomando la katana con su mano derecha.

-Mañana hablas con él.- Clavándole sus ojos celestes en los negros del catayo.- Heero está muy molesto y si entras te matará, déjalo en paz. Entendiste.- le hablaba peligrosamente cerca enfrentándolo cara a cara.

-Serías capaz de enfrentarte conmigo.- Sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Por supuesto. ¡No entres! Los celos nublan tu razón, Chang.- Muy molesta.

-No serás tu la celosa, Tsuki.- Con una sonrisa de triunfo de parte del catayo.

-No seas idiota Chang. Y vete de aquí.- Cortante y empezando a perder la paciencia.- Tengo que ir al castillo, por Dios no puedo perder más tiempo- Pensó.

Chang estaba tan distraído que no vió pero sintió el derechazo que Tsuki le dio partiéndole el labio y sentándolo en el piso.- Odio tus juegos Chang y tu lo sabes.- Giró sacando la llave de la puerta y cerrándola, se agachó y la pasó por debajo de esta.

-No podrás entrar. Déjalos en paz.- Se fue sin mirar hacia atrás. Maldiciendo a Wufei.

Hilde corrió hasta donde estaba el catayo, le tendió un pañuelo y le dijo- -¿Cuándo vas a dejar de provocarla? ¡Sabes que se enfurece cuando la molestas!-

-Pero no me dejó ver a Duo.- sosteniéndose el pañuelo sobre la herida. -¡Cómo pega!- Sonriendo.- -¡Qué carácter que tiene! Eso me gusta.- pensó para sí.

-Vamos a comer algo y luego a descansar mañana lo ves a Duo y hablas con ella.- Hilde tratando de distraer a Wufei.

-Debo hablar con ella.- levantándose.

-Dejala tranquila cuando se le pase podrás hacerlo.- Tomándolo del brazo y llevándoselo al comedor. Caminaron hacia allí, charlado muy tranquilos.

Tsuki entró a las caballerizas hecha una furia.- Maldito, Chang.- Suspiró y sonrió- -¡Qué bien que me siento!- Pensó.- Nunca pensé que podría golpearlo.- en voz alta.- Salió por la puerta del establo y fue a cada puerta del templo, se fijó y vio que las inscripciones impedirían que los demonios entraran. -Espero que lo entretengas a Wu, Hilde.- Se dijo.

Entró nuevamente a las caballerizas que se encontraban detrás del templo y se comunicaban internamente con este.

Sacó a Heavy Arms de su establo, lo llevó hacia fuera y un caballerizo cerró las puertas tras ella. Lo montó y partió al paso. Para no ser escuchada, entró al laberinto y comenzó a trotar.

Conocía muy bien a los caballos pues habían sido criados en los pastizales del Templo de la Montaña. Y ella era la encargada de domarlos.

La raza Gundam era muy especial solo se criaba en esa zona.

La luna comenzaba a enrojecer en una noche de mil demonios, donde estos sonreían... ¿Estarían contentos?

Continuará...

Agradecimientos, a Luna Shinigami una entrañable amiga del ciberespacio y por inspirarme totalmente como siempre.

Vocabulario:

Akai: Rojo.


	4. ¡Por Dios, sólo mírame!

4º ¡Por Dios, sólo mírame!

-Maldita.- Dije una vez que Tsuki saliera. Miré a Duo que yacía frente a mi. Me levanté, fui hasta la puerta saqué la daga que estaba clavada en ella. Giré y lo vi en la cama.

-¡Más vale que me hayas dicho la verdad sino te mataré!- Pensé en voz alta, envainé la daga, me acerqué a Duo. Mi corazón se aceleró, me arrodillé con una pierna entre las suyas. Tomé la daga la puse sobre su herida que estaba negra, ésta comenzó a brillar. Duo se movió e intentó quitársela, me acosté sobre él. Lo abracé y no dejé que se moviera con el peso de mi cuerpo.

Se quejaba, quiso tomarla nuevamente. Tomé sus muñecas y lo obligué a abrazarme. Comencé a desvanecerme y él dejó de luchar, sentí su respiración en mi pecho.

-¡Heero!- Fue lo último que escuché.

Aspiré profundamente y sonreí, ya las tinieblas no las veía. No ví sus ojos cobalto, lo llamé… -¡Heero!- Él no contestó pero sentí peso sobre mí, humedad y calor. Abrí mis ojos y él era el peso que sentía y al que estaba abrazado. Giré sobre mí, el quedó recostado sobre la cama, junto con la daga. Totalmente dormido, se lo notaba agotado pero relajado y hasta diría que esbozaba una sonrisa, como si estuviera feliz.

Había algo que era distinto y no podía darme cuenta.

Me levanté de la cama, mi herida no me dolía. -¿Y la herida?- Miré mi vientre y no tenía nada.

-¿Qué está pasando?- No entendía nada, sentí frío. Por suerte estábamos en la habitación en la que dormía cuando estaba en el Templo. Caminé hacia la cómoda y abrí un cajón y saqué una camisa violeta, me la puse.

Me acerqué a Heero quien dormía, estaba destapado. Toqué su espalda, su piel estaba fría, su transpiración la había enfriado. -No lo puedo dejar así.- Pensé. Levanté la daga y lo tapé. Fui a la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, esta estaba en el piso, la levanté y abrí.

Caminé hacia la cocina, no había nadie pero estaba como siempre el fuego prendido y la marmita con agua caliente. Tomé un balde y saqué de la marmita agua, llenándolo.

Volví a la habitación. Entré y cerré con llave nuevamente, no quería que nadie interrumpiera. Me acerqué a él y lo destapé. Con una esponja que había en una palangana, que estaba sobre la cómoda. La tomé enjabonándola y comencé con mucha suavidad a lavar, a enjuagar y a secar desde su pecho fuerte hasta su abdomen bien formado y musculoso. Le saqué su prenda interior y con mucho cuidado lavé su miembro, testículos y su entrada a la cual muy suavemente acaricié logrando gemidos de un Heero muy dormido y la respuesta de mi cuerpo; continué con sus piernas y al terminar de asearlo. Lo tapé. Busqué sábanas limpias. Lo ladee saqué una y coloqué otra, lo corrí hacia el otro lado y terminé de cambiarlas. Al concluir, sentí algo de hambre por suerte no tuve que volver a salir pues había además de la palangana sobre la cómoda una bandeja con galletas y en la chimenea de la habitación que estaba todavía encendida, una pava con té. Me serví un poco y comí las galletas tomando el té. Me sabía tan exquisito. Y me sentía feliz.

Miré las llamas que crepitaban en su danza dorada creando un ambiente cálido.

Y recordé cuando unos meses atrás en la dichosa batalla Heero me salvara y cuidara. Y como cuando bajábamos la pendiente me salvara de rodar con mi caballo.

Lo miré a Heero quien dormía, me trajo una sensación de paz el verlo descansar. Al terminar apagué las velas y me acosté a su lado. Lo atraje hacia mí y recosté su cabeza en mi pecho, mi corazón danzaba en él, lo abracé. Él al sentir mi calor me abrazó a su vez y dijo… -Duo.- Abriendo pesadamente los ojos y buscando mi mirada. -¿Cómo estás?- Sin dejar de mirarlo, acerqué mi cara a la suya y lo besé, necesitaba hacerlo. Saborear sus labios, explorar su boca, jugar con su lengua que respondía cada vez que la rozaba. Lo deseaba y él respondió a pesar de su cansancio me abrazó mucho más fuerte. Entrelazó sus piernas a las mías y me ladeó…

Tenía la sensación de que había una deuda con él y a la vez le pertenecía. Mi piel se erizaba ante su contacto sintiendo al igual que él que algo nos unía.

Sentí su calor, su corazón se aceleraba ante mi contacto y el mío ante el suyo, Duo me abrazó y yo a él. Dije. -Duo.- Apenas pude abrir mis ojos, busqué su mirada y la hallé en esas amatistas con un brillo profundo. Sólo así supe al verme reflejado en su alma cuanto lo amaba.

Porque lo amaba y sería mío.

...Todo mi ser lo reclamaba...

...lo necesitaba a pesar de este cansancio mortal que padecía...

...de la prisión en que mi alma se halló desde que supe...

...sentí, y no pude más tolerar su ausencia...

...mi corazón ya no resistió más y volví a reclamarlo...

...y al hacerlo, di mi vida por salvarlo de su terrible agonía...

...y de mi propia oscuridad al saberlo perdido...

La sacerdotisa sacó a Heavy Arms de su establo, lo llevó hacia fuera y un caballerizo cerró las puertas tras ella. Lo montó y partió al paso. Para no ser escuchada, entró al laberinto y comenzó a trotar.

La luna comenzó a enrojecer y una espesa bruma empezó a tapar todo lo visible. Tsuki comenzó a sentir escalofríos y una angustia terrible que prácticamente no la dejaba respirar. Sabía que le iba a costar llegar al castillo. En su estado actual no tenía mucha defensa contra los demonios pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no la podían tocar, eso la tranquilizaba.

-¿Qué sensación extraña?- Se dijo. -Tengo que salir del laberinto. Temo una emboscada.- Pensativa recordó a Wufei y sintió mucha tristeza. Ella lo amaba pero sabía que no estaba en este mundo para entregarse al amor que ambos sentían. -¿Por qué pienso en ti? No debo porque si lo hago vendrás a mí y temo lo peor en esta noche maldita.

Escuchó cascos que venían a galope. Apuró el paso de Heavy y se escondió detrás de una de las esquinas. -¿Quién puede ser? Tal vez alguno de los hombres de Traize que esté espiando.- Desmontó y de un salto, se sentó detrás del jinete trenzado y catayo que la seguía. Él la quiso desmontar y ella lo tomó por la cintura. -¿Qué haces siguiéndome?-

-Maldita ¿Cómo lo haces?- El catayo siempre admiró la destreza que tenía la sacerdotisa para trabajar con los caballos. Hacía lo que quería. Paró su cabalgadura, giró y tomándola por la cintura la sentó delante de él.

-Soltame.- Riéndose y muy sonrojada, la sacerdotisa se quejó. -¿Por qué me seguiste?-

-¿Por qué te fuiste, sin nosotros?- Muy molesto, todavía le dolía el labio partido y su orgullo, creo que el último dolía más.

-Sin ustedes o ¡sin ti!- Corrigió la muchacha mirándolo fijamente, la luna rojiza le daba un tono diabólico y sensual a esos ojos oscuros que tanto amaba. -Tengo que desmontar.- Un tanto nerviosa, la atraía y él la atrajo más hacia sí. Quedando muy cerca sus rostros.

-No voy a dejar que lo hagas.- Dijo el catayo.

La fuerza que ejercía esa luna era perturbadora. Y él era más perturbador todavía, en sus brazos Tsuki no podía pensar, su cabeza era un remolino de pensamientos y en su corazón, ¡oh! su corazón era una tormenta de sentimientos encontrados. Estaba perdida en ese mar oscuro y profundo que le llegaba hasta el alma y él no estaba lejos de volverse loco. No aguantaba más su rechazo constante, sintiendo que cada vez que se acercaba ella, su cuerpo reaccionaba.

Ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. -¡Dime que quieres, Wu!- Se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios y agregó. -¿Y tu compromiso?-

-Siempre salís con lo mismo. ¡Eres una maldición, mujer!- Molesto pero no dejaba que se bajara.

-Debo ir al Castillo Barton, ¿venís. Wu?- Sonriéndole.

-Por supuesto, no me perdería este paseo por nada del mundo.- Sin dejar de abrazarla. Adoraba verla sonreír. Sí, la adoraba sobre todo cuando no competía con él y cuando con dulzura le pedía lo que fuera, era imposible que se negara. Una y mil veces daría la vida por ella hasta al infierno la acompañaría, incondicionalmente. La amaba, la amaba a rabiar.

-Me permitís.- Zafándose de sus brazos, que lo hizo con maestría. Logró llegar al piso y silbando, Heavy vino al trotecito.

El catayo la miraba y sentía, más que pensaba, había algo muy tenso entre sus piernas. -¡Rayos!- Se dijo, mirando sus manos que hacía segundos estaban en la cintura de Tsuki. -Siempre me pasa lo mismo.- Pensó, tomándose la cabeza con las manos.

Tsuki lo miró, la luz rojiza de la luna le daba un tono diabólico y lo hacía más sensual de lo que era. -¿Te sentís bien?- Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¿Y por qué me sentiría mal?- Preguntó más molesto todavía.

-Te estabas tomando la cabeza.- Dijo ingenuamente. -Pensé que te sentías mal, Chang.-

No pudo más que echarse a reír, esas conversaciones con ella o lo tensionaban o lo alegraban, pero nunca le eran indiferentes. ¡Disfrutaba tanto de su compañía!

Tsuki entró en trance, se quedó quieta mirándolo a Chang sin mirarlo y esa mirada ausente traspasó los ojos del catayo. Éste sintió un escalofrío. -¡Dios, Tsuki no! ¡Otra vez no!- Desmontando lo más rápido que pudo, corrió hasta donde se encontraba ella…

-Trance-

Estaba en un lugar muy oscuro, cuando se le aclaró la vista pudo ver a Chang encadenado, con graves heridas. Su cabeza estaba caída sobre un costado, tenía un hilo de sangre que le caía al costado de la boca.

En ese mismo lugar había otro hombre al que ella conocía pero no recordaba quien era, también estaba en malas condiciones. Un hombre con uniforme púrpura se acercó a este último y tomándole de los cabellos castaños hizo que lo mirara. Sus ojos celestes se fijaron en él de mirada marrón. -Mataré a tu amor, a tu rubio de ojos celestes.-

-No lo toques. No oses ponerle una mano encima.- Tenía fuerzas todavía y agregó. -Te mataré traidor, te juro que te mataré.-

-Y cómo lo harás Príncipe maldito.- Le dijo el de ojos marrones al de cabellos castaños.- Llévense, al catayo está noche sabrá lo que es una fiesta. Él es el entretenimiento principal.- Riéndose miró a la sacerdotisa, soltó la cabeza del castaño y se dirigió a ella. -Tu tienes otro destino, niña.-

-Déjalo a Wufei en paz. No sabés con quien te metes. Bastardo.- Dijo furiosa Tsuki mirando fijamente al hombre de traje púrpura, quería recordar esos ojos. -Te mandaré al infierno si tocas a Chang.- Se sujetó de las cadenas y le tiró una patada pero el hombre fue rápido y la evitó.

-Yo vivo allí niña. Y tú serás la próxima en acompañarme.- Alejándose. Dos hombres le quitaron las cadenas al catayo, y se lo llevaron.

-No, Wufei.- Gritó desesperada...

-Fin del Trance-

-¡No, Wufei…!- Gritó y temblaba como si estuviera congelándose. Pero sintió unos brazos que la atraían y contenían.

-Calmate, Tsuki. Estoy contigo, nadie te tocará.- Dijo triste y muy preocupado. Él estaba arrodillado con ella en brazos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la tenía así tan indefensa.

-Cambió, Wu. Está cambiando.- Se sentía muy cansada, cada vez que tenía esas visiones del futuro, se agotaba. Ni su poder celestial podía evitarlo.

-¿Qué es lo que cambió?- Intrigado, el catayo preguntó.

-El futuro, Wu.- Dijo más tranquila.

-¿Qué viste?- Más intrigado aun.

-No puedo decírtelo.- Le contestó y pensó- -Si te lo digo no va a volver a cambiar.-

-¿Por qué?- Comenzando a molestarse Wufei.

-No preguntes. Llévame al castillo Barton. Necesito ver a Quatre.- Sin responder a su pregunta y dándole órdenes.

-¡Tú y tus malditos misterios! ¡Me tienes harto!- Bufó un intrigado, Chang.

-Si no quieres venir conmigo, ¡sólo dilo!- Comenzando a molestarse también.

-Estás muy fría, Tsuki.- Cambiando de tema y abrazándola más fuerte.

-Para que tengo a ti.- Con una sonrisa.

El la abrazó con fuerza, llamó a Shinigami. Este se arrodilló, él la acomodó en la montura y montó tras ella. Abrazándola y dándole un beso en la frente. Ella le tomó la barbilla, hizo que se acercara y lo besó. El respondió con un suave y profundo beso. Al separarse.

-Va a ser mejor que montemos a Heavy, Shinigami no va a aguantar la subida con nuestro peso.- Pensando.

-¿Por qué me besaste? Tiene relación con lo que viste ¿no?- Le preguntó el catayo a ella.

-Puedes dejar de ser tan racional y sentir un poco con el corazón.- Molesta. -¿Qué piensas que yo no siento nada por ti? Pues te equivocás.-

Sentí como si alguien nos mirara, no alguien como si muchos seres lo hicieran. No eran humanos, demonios. Si eran demonios. -Vamos nos ya de aquí, ¡Ya!- Le grité. Wufei ni siquiera preguntó. Sólo impulsó a Shinigami quien respondió galopando.

-¿Hacia dónde?- Preguntó desorientado Wu.

-Al Templo y lo más rápido posible.- Me abracé muy fuerte a su cintura y acompañaba el movimiento del caballo con mi cadera. Hundí mi cabeza en su pecho. Era la primera vez en mi vida que lo abrazaba con ganas, y tuve ganas de hacerlo me sentí muy contenida. También disfruté de mi humanidad, sentí con mi corazón cada latido del suyo. Me sentía viva. Una eternidad había pasado desde que con mi otra identidad amé. Supe en ese instante, en ese abrazo tan simple y protector que lo amaba y si era necesario daría mi vida por él.

Cabalgamos sorteando las vueltas que el laberinto tenía pero algo me decía que no estábamos yendo hacía donde debíamos ir. Pues la geografía levemente había variado. Me sentía cada vez más sofocada pues el ambiente se enrarecía algo que Chang no notaba pero mi energía espiritual se resentía. No había unos cuantos eran una legión infernal la que nos estaba rodeando. Atraídos por el Manto Negro de la maldición que despertó el Libro de las sombras. Pero a pesar de rodearnos.

Pero dado mi poder espiritual, ellos no podían tocarme pero a Chang si podrían herirlo.

-Wu. Frena aquí.- Con mucha dificultad logré decírselo.

-¿Aquí?- Preguntó, creía que le estaba haciendo mal no haber descansado.

-Necesito que me abracés y no me sueltes pase lo que pase.- yo te protegeré.

-Eres muy graciosa no puedes ni mantenerte en pie y me protegerás.- Riéndose.

Desmontó conmigo en brazos, de un salto hechó pie a tierra. Cayó con una rodilla en el piso. Tsuki le rodeó el cuello con un brazo y con el derecho tomó su Katana Sora no Hikari de la espalda, desenvainó al momento de hacerlo un destello plateado como la luz de la luna iluminó la noche enrojecida por la luna de sangre. Chang asombrado era distraído por un beso que la sacerdotisa le diera profundo, que le quitó la respiración. Mientras ella clavaba la katana a la espalda de este, en el piso.

Lo que Chang no vió, fue que la energía que los rodeó al clavarla al piso desintegró a todos los demonios menores que los rodeaban. Cuando el destello cesó, la luna volvió a su estadio de luz normal, se había vuelto plateada. Y la espesa bruma que los circundaba desapareció.

Tsuki se desmayó en los brazos del catayo.

-Nunca pensé que mis besos fueran tan apasionados que perdieras la razón, amor.- Dijo Wufei, mientras llamaba esta vez a Heavy, quien con mucha atención miraba para todos lados buscando a aquellos seres que hacía un instante rodeaban a su amazona y al jinete de Shinigami. Chang, tomó la katana envainándola. Y la miró a la sacerdotisa totalmente embobado. Con la mano que tenía libre le acomodó el mechón plateado dejándole la frente libre. Y le dio un beso cálido y tierno.

-Estás exhausta amor, tendré que cuidar tu descanso y quien sabe tal vez pueda dormir contigo, abrazaditos.

El caballo se arrodilló como le habían enseñado. Chang la acomodó sobre la montura, montó, la rodeó con sus brazos y partió al galope pero hacia el Castillo Barton dejando que Heavy se oriente. Shinigami al galope tendido volvió al templo con su amo.

Heavy al dejarse conducir con libertad tomó carrera sorteó todos lo pasadizos del laberinto y salió a campo traviesa. Chang, sostenía con buen contacto la boca del tordillo y a Tsuki que descansaba en los brazos protectores del catayo enamorado. Que no la soltaba ni que salga un edicto (N/A: Un poco posesivo el Chino lindo, ¿no?).

Tsuki sintió que alguien la acomodaba, en unos brazos cálidos. Ella se movió acomodándose en el pecho de Chang.

-El Manto negro, la oscuridad consume la luz eterna de nuestra propia existencia.- Dijo entre sueños, despertando entre los brazos de aquel amor único que la contenía. Humano y real. -Debo llegar, Quatre peligra.-

Levantó la cabeza y él al escuchar que ella hablaba la miró sin dejar de prestar atención al paisaje, que tenía en ese momento un hermoso tono plateado y daba a su vez una sensación fría, que alumbraba aquella luna tan pálida.

Pasé toda la tarde en compañía de Dorothy, hasta que Trowa se presentó y reclamó mi presencia. Lo sentí muy triste. Algo dentro suyo se volvía intolerable y ese mismo algo lo estaba martirizando.

Yo por mi parte desde que lo había besado sentí que aquel sueño, me conducía hacía el instante mismo del comienzo de nuestra relación, profundizando nuestros sentimientos. Hundiéndose aún más en nuestras conciencias. Ya no había duda y los recuerdos afloraron, brotaron desde mi interior haciendo que la luz de la conciencia abriera la puerta maldita donde se hallaban. En un segundo y con un impulso salido desde el mismo averno recordé.

-Flash Back-

Quatre quedaría en el Castillo Barton bajo el cuidado de su preceptor el Capitán Rashid, uno de los sobrevivientes del reino del desierto Raberba Winer.

El Príncipe Trowa había dado órdenes precisas de proteger a Quatre a como diera lugar, bajo pena capital a quien desobedeciera.

-Duo ven conmigo eres muy buen jinete y espadachín.- Dijo Trowa nervioso y agregó. -Pero por ningún motivo te separes de mi.-

-Cuidensé chicos.- Miré a Trowa y él me abrazó, sentí que me faltaba el aire y mi corazón se agitaba. -¿Por qué no puedo ir a luchar junto a ustedes? Soy tan diestro como cualquier soldado.

-Porque si algo te sucede no sé que haría sin ti.- Pensó Trowa, pero sólo contestó. -Necesito alguien responsable y de mi confianza que cuide el castillo.

-¿Tú podrás hacerlo mi querido Quatre?- Se lo dijo con una sonrisa para levantarle el ánimo. Cerró los ojos y apretó su abrazo. Necesitaba sentir su calor nuevamente, su cuerpo delicado y bien formado otra vez contra el suyo. Su corazón se aceleraba aún más.

Sentí en su ser confusión, angustia y amor. Lo miré a la cara a Trowa, él tenía los ojos cerrados, bajé a sus labios y por un impulso no pude resistir y le di un suave y dulce beso y él respondió.

Al sentir sus labios sobre los míos en un suave y dulce beso. Abrí los míos e introduje mi lengua dentro de su exquisita boca devorándola. No sólo mi cuerpo respondía sino sentí que el tiempo se detenía.

No salí de mi asombro y levanté mis brazos rodeando su cuello, Trowa me tomó de la cintura atrayéndome más hacia él. Profundizó su beso mucho más. Sentí que mi excitación aumentaba tanto como mi respiración se agitaba. No quise separarme de él. Y muy despacio aflojó su abrazo y su boca se alejó de la mía. Me quedé absorto mirando sus ojos verdes que tenían un brillo muy especial que al mirarme hacía que me sonrojara aún más.

Hacía tanto que deseaba besarlo y abrazar su cintura, que no podía creer que mi adorado Sheik del desierto, me hubiera besado. No quería partir hacia el campo de batalla pero debía hacerlo como Comandante Supremo de los Guardianes de la Hermandad del Templo de la Montaña, protector de las Tierras Sagradas del Monte Hiei. (N/A: No tenés título Trowa, para aquellos que no sabían qué función cumplía en este juego de ajedrez entre el cielo y el infierno).

Trowa se separó de mí, tomó mis manos y besándolas, se alejó hacia Heavy Arms, un hermoso tordillo cabos negros. Al cual montó, se veía magnífico arriba de su caballo. Tan fuerte y seguro, con su armadura con incrustaciones de jade. Me miró por última vez, apretó las pantorrillas y a la voz de avancen, partieron…

Me quedé estático mirando con tristeza la partida no sólo de Trowa sino de mis amigos. Todavía sentía el calor de sus labios sobre los míos y su mano sobre mi cintura. Pasada media hora decidí contra las órdenes de mi príncipe. Ir tras ellos.

-Prepara a SandRock- ordené.

-Pero mi señor, el Príncipe dio órdenes de que Ud. Se quedara en el castillo.- Le contestó.

-No puedo dejar solos a mis amigos.- Apúrate le dije a Rashid. No podía dejar de pensar o de ver sus ojos verdes que tanto me inquietaban. Tuve el presentimiento de que me necesitaría, lo podía sentir en mi corazón y sabía que mi lugar era a su lado.

Caminé hasta la puerta del castillo, Rashid me esperaba con mi caballo que relinchó al verme.

-¿Tu me comprendes no?- Dándole un terrón de azúcar y palmeándole el cuello antes de montar. Lo montó de un salto. En su cintura llevaba una katana y un tanto en su espalda.

La armadura samurái le quedaba hermosa, sus cabellos rubios y su sonrisa le daban un aire angelical.

-No le va a gustar nada a mi Trowa, pero debo ir.- Salí al trote del castillo pasé las puertas giré a la izquierda e hice que mi caballo galope tendido hasta la bajada de la meseta, al llegar allí frené mi caballo unos segundos y vi el Bosque Sakura, se veía bellísimo. Era mediados de otoño se estaban deshojando las flores de cerezo.

Más allá del bosque estaba el campo de batalla. Todo está a lo lejos, su alma, amor y corazón lo esperaban en ese lugar tan poco acogedor.

Bajé la pendiente lo más rápido posible y llegué al laberinto, busqué el pasaje que llevaba directo al otro extremo del bosque. Bajo una lluvia de pétalos de sakura crucé el pasaje que me separaba de ese lugar de muerte. Escuché el fragor de la lucha, no necesité impulsar mi caballo este parecía ser llevado por una fuerza sobrenatural. Iba a medio asiento, pisando los estribos y con buen contacto con la boca del caballo.

Salí del bosque, subí una cuesta y en lo alto me encontré con la batalla enfrente.

-¿A dónde estás?- Me pregunté, mi corazón se oprimía dentro de mi pecho pero no claudiqué, divisé a Trowa que luchaba contra dos hombres de Oz. Sonreí. -Por fin te encontré, voy hacia ti. Más allá divisó a Duo que luchaba con sus dos espadas contra tres hombres de Traize y a Heero que le cuidaba su espalda.

Trowa no dejaba de dar sablazos, este en plena lucha sintió que alguien lo observaba, miró hacia el Bosque Sakura. -¡Maldito seas Quatre! ¿Qué hacés aquí?- Sin dejar de esgrimir, había logrado vencer a los dos contendientes pero uno de ellos antes de caer le había infligido una herida profunda en su pierna derecha.

Al ver la escena, impulsé mi caballo y a todo galope franqueando a los soldados y jinetes enemigos logré llegar a su lado. Maté a un maldito bastardo que intentó por la espalda lastimar a Trowa. Pero no vi al que metió una lanza entre las patas de SandRock. Haciendo que este se cayera y yo con él terminé en el piso. -¡Trowa!- Grité mientras caía y no vi nada más.

-¡No. Quatre…!- Gritó Trowa viendo a Quatre inconsciente bajo su caballo…

-Fin de Flash Back-

Llegué hasta los aposentos de Trowa, golpee.

-Adelante.- dije mirando por la ventana hacia algún lado que no veía.

-¿Necesitás algo Trowa?- mirándolo con adoración. -¿Hace cuaánto tiempo que me esperás?-

-¡Hace mucho que te espero!- Con mucha angustia y desesperación. -¡Quiero que rompas el compromiso con Dorothy! Creo que ya no es necesario. A no ser que quieras casarte con ella.-

-¿Por qué habría de casarme con ella?- Pregunté, sintiendo su angustia y desesperación. -¿Qué te pasa Trowa?

-Es que, no lo sé.- Y rompí en llanto. Creo que era algo cercano a la desesperación, mezclado con deseo y tristeza lo que me estaba pasando. Pero el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca me angustiaba, al punto de quitarme la respiración.

-Me preocupa verte así. Es la segunda vez en el día en que te siento tan deprimido.- Ese hombre fuerte y seguro al que tanto amo y admiro se derrumba delante de mis ojos presa de una depresión difícil de explicar... Me acerco a él y no me mira. -¡Por Dios, sólo mírame!- Me está dando la espalda, gira sobre sí mismo, se arrodilla y me abraza la cintura. Lo abrazo a su vez, siento que me falta el aire ante su abrazo. Cierro mis ojos, siento su cabeza en mi pecho.

-¡Júrame, que no me dejarás pase lo que pase!- Le dije a Quatre mientras sentía su corazón que aceleraba su ritmo. Deslicé mi mano bajo su camisa, su piel se estremeció ante mi contacto…

En otra parte más allá de las murallas, bajo el Castillo Barton después de la aparición de la luna enrojecida apareció una puerta de ébano con raras inscripciones rodeada de espesa bruma y a la espera de que aquel ser elegido la abriera...

En el Castillo Peacegraf, la Princesa Relena deseaba a un samurái de ojos cobalto el que no había logrado seducir en la tienda de este, haciendo que se emperrara más en lograr su objetivo.

Relena miró la primer luna enrojecida y tomando un viejo libro de conjuros (N/A: De esos que nunca faltan en la biblioteca familiar), dibujó un pentáculo rodeado de un círculo, en el piso de su habitación. Con una vela en cada uno de los ángulos, ella se ubicó en el centro del mismo y diciendo las palabras típicas de esos conjuros maléficos.

Al pronunciarlas tres acólitos se presentaron y arrodillándose ante su presencia se proclamaron sus servidores pero con la condición de que firmara un contrato de esos que tiene miles de letras pequeñas que se encarijinaran y no entienden ni los cuervos cuando lo leen, parecería que fuera escrito por el mismo rey de los infiernos. Ella tomó el anillo de Heero, sello con el que intentó firmar con la firma de este pero al hacerlo…

-Ya lo leí.- Un tanto confundida.

-¡Qué linda que estás Relena!- El demonio Usotsuki (N/A: Mentiroso) mirando a una Relena ojerosa y despeinada.

-Estate segura Princesa Relena, mira que es confiable este contrato.- Con una sonrisa el demonio Itsuwa (N/A: Engaño) y acariciándole la cabeza cual si fuera una mascota. (N/A: Lindo perrito.)

Una de las cláusulas decía: La firma y sello deben ser auténticos no debe haber falsificación alguna. Por supuesto en letra tamaño 1 era ilegible, además las letras a medida que Relena leía iban cambiando de lugar y daba la apariencia de que sonreían.

-Jamás será tuyo pues con saña has firmado impunemente falsificando su firma y utilizando su cuño robado, tu alma has vendido al mismo diablo y no escaparás pues tu acto tiene castigo por el mismo altísimo, te lo digo.- Pensó y sonriendo el contrato en manos del demonio Leguleyo.

Bajo la primer luna que ya mencioné antes, una mujer con uniforme púrpura y un tanto trastornada hablaba con su señor Traize alguna estrategia para seguir con los planes de batalla secundada por el coronel Odin Low, su fiel títere.

El Príncipe Traize Crushrenada, un hombre de ojos celestes, raras cejas y cabello castaño hasta los hombros atado en una coleta. Conquistador nato recordaba cuando conquistó el Reino del Desierto Raberba Winner y como una mujer con un niño, el heredero al trono escapara de sus hombres sin saberse el paradero de ellos. De eso ya dieciséis años atrás. No se sabía si sobrevivieron pero si así fuera. Tenía un enemigo más de los tantos que se había hecho en su vida de conquistas.

Pero había una conquista que no había logrado aun y era la del corazón del Príncipe Milliardo quien estaba comprometido con Lady Noin. Cuya boda se llevaría a cabo en pocos meses. Este acontecimiento tenía un poco nervioso y distraído a Traize quien no dejaba de pensar en su amado Milliardo aquel que lo rechazara unos diez años atrás por acontecimientos muy poco claros. Tal vez un embrujo hecho por una no muy cuerda mujer de uniforme púrpura, la cual amaba de forma enfermiza a su señor Traize.

-Mi Señor Traize, debe avanzar sobre su enemigo Milliardo. No se olvide el desplante que este le hiciera hace tanto tiempo, ya.- Dijo Lady One con un brillo muy particular en los ojos.

-No, avanzaremos todavía sobre el Principado Peacegraf.- Molesto le replicó a su general, el Príncipe Traize. Caminó hacia la ventana a mirar la luna llena que había enrojecido. -¿Qué extraño?- Se dijo a sí mismo pensativo.

-Debo partir al frente mi Señor. Está misma noche lo haré acompañada por el Coronel Low.- Molesta a su vez por no haber logrado su objetivo. Avanzar y aplastar a su enemigo íntimo.

-Parte ahora mismo y no se te ocurra, tocar a Milliardo. ¡Entendiste, Lady One!- Ordenándole sin dejar de mirarla con seriedad.

Con una reverencia. -¡Cómo Usted diga Príncipe traize!- Cerrando la puerta tras de sí y perdiéndose en los pasillos del Castillo de Oz.

Una figura de porte elegante, cabellos rubios y ojos celestes entraba por el balcón. Traize al verlo, camino hacia él. Al encontrarse sus miradas, el castaño sonrió y el rubio lo abrazó.

-Eres tan parecido a él que sino fuera por lo que todavía siento sería totalmente tuyo.- Dijo apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del rubio.

-Te amo mucho más de lo que piensas. Traize.- Dijo ese ser que emanaba una energía celestial, bajó su cabeza y besó con ternura su cabello y con un suspiro. Agregó.- Jugaremos como todas las noches al ajedrez, mi Príncipe. O prefieres que nos amemos. Tu eliges mi amor.-

-Esta noche necesito que me hagas tuyo, mi cielo.- Escondiendo su cabeza más profundo en su pecho, el castaño. Necesitaba su amor como hacía tanto tiempo que lo tenía.

El rubio lo había salvado del hechizo que le habían hecho y casi muere aquella vez. En el Bosque sombrío tras el Castillo de Oz. Desde esa vez tanto Traize como el espíritu se habían jurado amarse más allá de todo poder sobre esta tierra.

-Estaré contigo hasta que tu lo digas, lo sabés ¿no?- Dijo el espíritu, alzándolo en sus brazos y con suavidad lo depositó sobre la cama.

-Eres tan parecido a él que temo confundirte.- Mirándolo con amor y confusión.

El arcángel se acostó al lado del castaño quitándole la camisa y sacándose la suya, acercó su cara a la de su amante y lo besó apasionadamente, a lo cual Traize respondió abrazándolo por la cintura y con una mano acarició su abdomen. Bajando muy despacio le abrió la pretina del pantalón hasta llegar a la entrepierna del arcángel. Tomó su miembro y muy despacio lo masturbó, la entidad gemía y terminó en su mano. El castaño pasó de sus labios al cuello de su amante besándolo y la lamiéndolo cada vez más apasionado, bajó por su pecho, su abdomen. Le quitó el pantalón, lanzándolo lejos de la cama. Tomó su miembro al cual siguió besando, continuó con sus testículos y llegó a su entrada la cual lamió hasta que logró dilatarla, su amante se estremecía de placer y gemía con la respiración entrecortada.

Traize se separó del arcángel y lo miró absorto, mientras se quitaba con dificultad sus pantalones. -Eres tan hermoso.- Se acercó nuevamente e introdujo su miembro lentamente en la entrada de la entidad haciendo que gimiera.-¡Ah, Trai...ze!- El arcángel se sentía tan bien en los brazos del Príncipe, perdía la conciencia y una sensación devastadora lo consumía. Amaba de una forma que jamás había experimentado y por ese ser humano sería capaz de dejar su existencia. El Príncipe lo embestía cada vez más rápido, sentía que tocaba el cielo cada que entraba en esa estrechez tan caliente y húmeda que lo invitaba a continuar. Y esa sensación de plenitud que lo embargaba haciendo que pierda la razón, jadeaba. Masturbó nuevamente a su amante, que se retorcía de placer haciendo que se contrajera apretando su miembro, devorándolo, ansiándolo. Pidió más y Traize se lo concedió entrando hasta la próstata.

-No puedo más... voy a... termini... Aahhh! Gabriel.- Al alcanzar el orgasmo abrazó a su amante que seguía acabando en su abdomen.

Buscó sus labios y este lo besó con ternura, respiraban muy agitados y sus cuerpos todavía temblaban por el placer recibido..

Darkness al ver a Tsuki desenvainando a Sora no Hikari, remontó vuelo desesperadamente sabía que si no se iba se desvanecería junto con el resto de los demonios que se habían reunido para destruirla y jugar con el humano. Dado que estaba muy debilitada podían acercarse a ella.

-¿Cómo me duele el ala? No sé si podré salvarme. Tsuki espera un poco más por favor.- Había subido muy alto en el cielo y se alejaba hacia el Castillo Barton. Una onda de energía celestial barrió el bosque, la planicie y el viento ocasionado por ella, lo empujó mucho más allá de los límites del Principado Barton. Si hubiera estado cerca ya se habría desvanecido.

Trató de no caer pero le dolía demasiado era insoportable, sentía que empezaba a perder la conciencia, su energía demoníaca estaba muy baja, bajó y luego no vió más que la oscuridad que tanto conocía…

Milliardo estaba patrullando montando a su Tarkist, un hermoso Gundam Blanco. Vio un bulto negro que yacía en el suelo, la luna que estaba en lo alto y había vuelto a su estado natural lo envolvía con sus rayos dándole un cierto brillo entre demoníaco y angelical. El Príncipe se acercó cauteloso y su caballo miraba atento a ese bulto que a medida que se acercaban tomaba forma humana.

El jinete desmontó, desenvaino su katana y lentamente se acercó. Al no ver movimiento alguno envainó nuevamente. Se arrodilló y volteó al demonio que estaba totalmente inconsciente. Levantó su espalda haciendo que quedé sentado y miró su rostro. Al mirarlo quedó perplejo.

-Eres tan parecido a Wufei sin sus ojos rasgados y sin su trenza.- La luna le daba un toque especial a ese rostro que denotaba tristeza y dolor. Milliardo acercó sus labios a la frente de ese demonio y lo besó. Su corazón se llenó de tristeza y no pudo más que abrazar a esa criatura que lo único que reclamaba era protección. Tuvo la necesidad de abrazarlo más fuerte aun.

-Te llevaré al campamento pequeño ángel oscuro.- Lo levantó en sus brazos. Su caballo sin que su amo lo llamará se arrodilló ante él y este acomodó a su protegido en la montura, montó a su vez. Tarkist se levantó y comenzó a caminar tranquilo hacia las tiendas…

Continuará...


End file.
